Once you sleep with butters
by SINIESTRA-YAMASAKY
Summary: NOW CHAPTER 1 AND 2 BETA READ AND FRON 5 ON, AND CHAPTER 24 IS UP! BECAUSE OF CHAPTER 16 THIS FIC IS M RATED, one party and Kenny wakes up the next day with butters by his side, what is going to happen? why they were sleeping together?
1. Drunken Night

**Now Beta read!!!! I'm so exited this one is beta read, I hope you can read it easier, thanks to Kive, my lovely Beta**

**Once you sleep with butters…**

**Chapter 1: Drunken night.**

Kenny woke up with a huge headache, he shouldn't had drink that much last night, he was feeling really bad when he noticed it, he was on the nude and not just that, it was with another person, it wasn't that surprising really, he had awakened with several persons before, but this time… he was shocked when he saw the blond hair and the face of a very known guy, just right next to him was Butters.

"He looks kind of cute when he's sleeps."

Murmured Kenny but then he opened his eyes a bit too much in embarrassment and a light blush appeared on his cheeks, specially when he saw that butters seem to be nude as well, 'what the hell, had I sleep with Butters? No, not sleep had sex, fag sex. I can't believe I had sex with Butters, oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!' He tried to get off the warm body that was entangled to him in a hug with all the care that he could just to not wake him up, when finally he was off the bed he dressed up as quickly as he could putting on his parka and his hood, hiding his face from anyone, he didn't want to remember what happened last night, but he was sure that memories were about to haunt him, it was a night that he wanted to forget from the start.

"Hey Kenny! Where did you go last night?"

Kyle said when he got down stairs, 'why the party had to be in Token's place?' thought Kenny while walking down stairs, and the worst part was that all of his friends decided to spend the night at his house after the party.

"Nowhere."

He answered.

"Hey, where were you, where did you sleep?"

Asked Stan looking at him.

"He sure was just too wasted that he kissed the toilet all night, remember? When he was impersonating Beyonce last night? Kenny you were fu….. Hilarious."

Said Cartman laughing hard.

"Yeah he was."

Said Stan laughing also.

"I got to go."

Kenny walked to the door.

"But why? We're going to have breakfast just now, don't you want some?"

Kyle asked with a smile on his face, Kenny denied with his head and walked towards the door, everybody looked at him in amuse, as they'd never saw Kenny turn down a free meal.

TO BE CONTINUED...

N.A.: I hope that you'll like this fic, if you want it to continue please review and tell me what you think about it, thank you for reading it.


	2. FLASH BACK

**I'm almos crying now of hoy deeply thankful I am towards my Beta Kive, thank her, because you now can read this without a headache**

**Chapter 2: Flash-back**

Studying wasn't fun at all, Kenny sighed for the third time and closed his book, all of his friends were still at Token's place but Kenny didn't want to think about that, he closed his eyes and saw a hint of blond hair, a sweet expression and soft moans, he shot opened his eyes '¡NO!' he definitely didn't want to remember that but he couldn't help himself to feel a little strange in his stomach, like if he had butterflies all over it, he sighed again, He've had sex with Butters? he pressed his hands to his eyes and tried to forget everything, but as hard as he tried not to, he couldn't so he decided to wander on his memories from the night before.

**Last night at Token's house…**

"Hey Kenny! I bet you can't finish this bottle of tequila."

"What?"

Asked Kenny who at the time had been drinking a couple of beers and flirting with everyone that moved around him, specially with Tweek, just because he loved to see him get stressed out.

"Gah! Let go of me!"

Said the boy while Craig ran to his side, throwing a little of the coffees he had just picked up, and said with that deep voice of his.

"What's the matter with you idiot?, how many times have I said not to put your fuc..ng hands in my boyfriend?"

He pulled Tweek who was almost breaking down. Kenny shrugged and walked towards Catman.

"I knew you didn't have the balls to do it."

Said the boy with a smile.

"What are you talking about? Of course I can."

Answered the hooded boy.

"Will you do it Kenny?"

Asked Kyle, worried.

"Don't hear the Jew, Kenny, maybe now you can die from alcoholic intoxication like last week."

Said Cartman with an expression of being remembering how much they enjoyed the last party.

"Then what, are you going to do it Kenny?"

Asked Stan, wondering between worried and interested in seeing if Kenny would die from too much alcohol again.

"Sure!"

Said Kenny while opening his little hood and started drinking pretty quickly while everyone was watching, soon he finished the first bottle.

"But you can't take another"

Said Cartman

"I can't?"

Murmured the boy and grabed another one, they passed bottle after bottle while everybody yelled.

"More! More! Come on Kenny! You can do it! More! 'Till the bottom!"

Finally everyone got bored and they left Kenny, who was now wandering dizzy from side to side, he tried to get in one of the rooms but the only thing that he found there was Craig and Tweek, entangled doing things he rather not to mention.

"Gah! What the hell are you doing Kenny?!"

Screamed the boy while Craig said.

"Close the door damn it!"

The boy closed the door and walked away, it was then when he saw the blonde guy who looked at him worried.

"Kenny are you okay? You should lay down"

Said the boy, Kenny wanted to and denied with his head but he couldn't, and when butters offered his arm for support he didn't rejected him, the boy led him into a room where he'd lay him down, Butters's eyes showed worry, he carefully took off his orange parka so that he could feel more confortable, and soon he fell sleep.

A while later when he woke up a little better, he saw Butters sitting in one chair beside him looking after him, taking care of him, Kenny watched him, he didn't remember anyone that had taken care of him like Butters had done, and actually the boy looked cute, he caressed his soft hair, the sleeping boy feeling that woke up, tried to focus his gaze, and then he saw him.

"Are you alright?"

Asked immediately with those eyes that looked so pretty, and Kenny couldn't help the reaction of his body near that sweet boy, grabbing his chin brought him near to him, and kissed him softly in his lips, Butters opened really big his eyes completely surprised but didn't go away from it, Kenny grabbed him by the arms and lifted him up so he could put him in the bed just right next to him. His kiss got deeper and he started to touch all the body of the other boy.

"What…what are you doing Kenny?"

Asked the boy with the blue sweater, when they finally separated their lips from the sweet kiss.

"I don't know"

He, he really didn't know, the only thing he wanted was to continue with the things they were doing, keep kissing him until they were both out of breath and he'd been inside him, until he couldn't think in anything else.

**Back to the present…**

Kenny blushed, yes, definitely have had sex with Butters and the truth was that it wasn't that bad, in fact, it had felt great, but… his stomach shrunk when he thought the boy was Butters and his best friend was Cartman, something told him that it was already a doomed relationship, but … He wanted to have something else with butters? Kenny denied with his head, that was a one night thing, and it would never happen again, he've had lots of one night stands and got harmless from all of them, so it didn't have to be different with Butters, he would get back to the annoying boy he'd always been, yes, annoying, but adorable his subconscious said "shut up Kenny!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

AN: I hope you liked this one and review please, thank you


	3. ¿what happen?

WARNING: this chapter isn't beta read at all so if you read it it's under your own choice i won't take flames so you can go flame some other stories

Chapter 3¿what happen?

Butters woke up on an empty bed

-oh my god!-

He Said nervous

-¿what have I done?-

He asked himself when he realized that he was naked and the memories of the night before hit him, he turned totally red, he got up and putting his clothes on started rubbing his knuckles witch each other "¿where would Kenny be?" he asked himself relief not to having to talk to him and worried of how bad did he felt lat night, remembering last night he blushed.

He started walking down the stairs and heard noise from the kitchen, apparently everyone were in that place, Butters had been really surprised when his parents get him permission to stay t sleep at Tolken's house, they usually get really uptight about it saying that those kinds of parties where just an excuse so that boys could revolve in environments full with alcohol and drugs, the blonde didn't saw anyone getting high lat night and about alcohol, well he always had tried not to drink it so his parents wouldn't be mad at him, he entered the kitchen and saw all his classmates getting breakfast from some huge bowls that were on a table, it seems like a buffet of different kinds of food

-get off Cartman!!-

Scream Stan angry because the boy that even he got taller and thinner a bit he still was a bit big

-let me get trough Stan ¿don't you see I'm a growing boy?-

-if you grow some more you explode fat ass-

Said Kyle behind him

-shut up Jew!-

Thing haven't change that much in all those years, now everyone were 16 years old and even if the kitchen was really big it seems full of boys and girls

-come on we want to eat-

Said Craig that was in line also, Butters got near the boy he suppose would answer the question he had in mind

-hey ¿have you seen Kenny?-

Ask the boy

-gah¡what? You scared me¿Kenny? I think he left-

Answered Tweek

-Kenny didn't want to stay for breakfast which is really weird-

Commented Craig after leaving Stan and Cartman to decide of their own how to settle with the food thing, finally Stan could finish serving himself food and Cartman serve from everything they have in there until

-hey you shouldn't grab all that, everyone else wants to eat too-

They boy suddenly stopped and turn around to see the girl behind him

-eh… yes, sure, I was…-

Everyone try to hide their laughter that boy got like that only because of that girl

-¿do you want me to serve you too Wendy?-

The boy asked with a blush in hi cheeks, nobody said anything but they would tell him when they were alone with him

-okay sweetheart-

Answered the girl and wink at him making the boy go red, the only one who dared to make sarcastic comments when Cartman was with Wendy was Kenny and at that moment everyone was sorry that he didn't were around

-¡why Kenny leave that fast?-

Ask Kyle out loud

-it's so weird¡do you think the beer got to hi senses more than we known?-

Ask Stan

-that idiot it's sick of having sand in his vagina all the time that he went to wash himself up finally-

Said Cartman laughing

-shut up fat ass-

Said Kyle making the boy react and they start verbally fighting with the insults like "Damn Jew" and "Fucking Fat ass" flying back and fort, in the confusion Butters left.

The blonde boy walked trough the streets of South Park trying not to remember what had happened the night before with Kenny, because if he did his face would turn red and would feel smoke coming out of his ears, that was really unexpected, it was true that he had always felt something especial for Kenny, but he didn't know until what point his feelings for that boy were, he had let him do such stuff to him, he started to rub his knuckles together again in a nervous gesture that since he was a kid it never was gone and kept walking towards hi house

Flash- Back

Butters had arrived t the party jut when the god stuff was starting, or that was what Craig told him when he enter, he had arrived that late because he spend a lot of time convincing his parents to let him go but finally they did and there he was, the first party he went in a long time and the first thing he saw was Kenny n top f a table with a bottle f beer in one hand while with the other drunk from a bottle of tequila and all of his classmates from school around him pushing him to drink more, Stan, Cartman and Kyle his best friends were giving him bottle after bottle

-bottom! Bottom!-

They all yelled, Butter went to sit near there while looking the show some kind of worried, Kenny shouldn't drink that much, the video his parents showed him since he was 10 years old about the danger of drinking make him feel extremely worried

-Bu..Bu…Butters-

He hear a voice said next to him, the blonde boy turned around and saw Tweek

-are you going to drink something?-

He cram full of caffeine in his body and trembling slightly

-no, I don't want beer-

Said the boy with a little smile nervous

-co…coffe?!-

He asked, after watching him for a moment the blonde boy till smiling denied with his head at that moment Craig come near to Tweek's side willing to take him to one of the bedroom where the nervous kid followed him, the boy in the blue hat whispered something to his ear

-gah¿what do you want t do?!!!-

Said the boy nervous but continued walking beside him, Butters had followed them with his eyes, when he turned around to see that table where Kenny was to his surprise he saw him grabbing his range parka and lifting it up showing his well built abdomen and with a Beyonce's song playing in the background he sensually danced on the table, that was too much for the blonde who blushing without knowing why and after seen him grabbing his pants an pulling them down slightly he got up and went walking to where all the drinks were, he pour some orange juice and try to see everything that was happening, apparently after a while everyone was getting bored of the show that Kenny was performing and they left him alone because he saw Cartman go to his girlfriend who laughing congratulated him for the idea of doing that Kenny show, in a corner with the hope of not been seen Stan whisper some things at Kyle's ear who was blushing and try not to let anyone notice his hand touching slightly Stan's one, Butters worried started to look for Kenny, his orange parka was unmistakable that was unless he had taken it off, Butters turned so red that Token who was near him ask

-¿are you feeling well Butters¿don't you have fever?-

The boy denied with his head and that was when he saw Kenny who seem to be just about to pass out, quickly he went to his side to offer him help

-¿Kenny¿are you alright?-

He asked offering him an arm so he can grab him, he took him to one of the empty room at token's house and a little worried about his health he took off the orange parka letting the boy breath easier and said boy finally fell asleep, Butters grab one of the chairs that were in the room and putt it right next to the bed, the he could watch him freely, the blonde hair of the boy sleeping in that big bed, they were a little long and spread all over the pillow, his face was beautiful, Butters felt his cheeks go pink just thinking about it, but it was true, he was a thin boy y pretty good looking and that was why that the girls and the boys in school and even older women pursued him all the time, Leopold sigh and try not to think in that, finally after a long time to be just watching Kenny in case he needed so meeting his tiredness get to him and fell also asleep, when he woke up he saw Kenny caressing his hair

-¿are you alright?-

Was what he said without been able to understand the look he was living him and when he took him by the chin with one of his hands and joined they lips together he was surprised, however, the electrifying feeling that it spread all over his body stay with him for a while and even if he didn't know what that was, he didn't want it to end, so when Kenny grab him by the arms picking him up so he can put it nearest to him he didn't opposed resistance, then the touch of their lips became more intense, Kenny lick his lower lip and touch the sides of his mouth with his tongue, Butters sigh slightly and Kenny took advantage of that and stuck his hot tongue inside the humid cavity of the boy now on his lap, his hand travel all around his body a very speed, when finally their lips parted with his soft voice he asked

-¿what… what are you doping Kenny?

To what his only answer was

-I Don't know-

Alter that whisper that it seems quite different when the parka wasn't covering his mouth, his lips united again enjoying the taste, his hands continued the hot feeling of his body and the emotions exploded until the end

End of the Flash-Back

Finally Butters arrive to his house where his parents were waiting

-¿are you alright Butters?-

His mother ask worried

-I'm fine-

-¿do you want to eat something?-

-no thanks mom, I'm not hungry-

-I told you woman that this boy was gong to come back weird from that party, I told you that we shouldn't have let him go, obviously they give him drug and now he's not hungry, this is just the beginning of the end-

Said Butter's dad revolving his hair with a preoccupied gesture, the worried boy answered

-none of that mom and dad, what happen was that we have breakfast in Token's house-

Said with a smile and climbing up the stairs he went to his room, what he have done with Kenny have been unforgettable, but… he frowned, he had Let. A lot before he cold said anything which make him rally nervous, he had some strong feelings for Kenny but… ¿what World happen at school tomorrow??

To be continued…

Note: I know that a lot of you won't like it but I'm willing to keep going because I love how this story is in the original language that I write it in and I think some people will like it

SINI ñ-


	4. Rumors

**WARNING this chapter is not beta read so read at your own risk**

**Chapter 4.- rumors**

It was already Monday and Kenny walked trough the streets of South Park heading towards the school, if anyone had seen his eyes that were always covered with the hood of his orange parka, he would have seen the big black bags under his eyes, the night before he couldn't sleep at all, the memories seem to brake trough his dreams and he has woke up several times just to find out that his sheet looked like a camp tend, the weirdest thing of all was how accurately he could remember the texture of the with skin of Butters body, that was softer than velvet and have a warm that got into your skin and everywhere, he stopped in his walk, no, that couldn't happen to him and precisely in that moment, he looked around and put his books in front of the zipper of his pants, he closed really hard his eyes and try not to think about him, but it was so easily see him with his blonde hair and that sweet expression that he had just when he was at the edge of passion, he was thinking about that when he heard a voice at his back that make him jump scared

-hey Kenny ¿what the fu.. Are you thinking?-

-nothing that you give a fuc. About-

-wow somebody woke up with devils manners won't you? Come on Kenny ¿what the fu.. Are you thinking about?-

-shut up Cartman¿are you going to pick up your girlfriend? Look who is the little bitch that has another bitch grabbing him by the balls-

Answered Kenny, who because of the scare every little bit of his excitement that he had felt just seconds before had gone and now was walking side by side with the fuc.ing fat ass that had interrupted him

Stupid Kenny, what the hell did you have to do that you couldn't stay at Token's party? A guy as poor as you never turn down a free meal ¿right?, look who is the real dog-

-I don't have to say anything to you Cartman-

Said the boy without paying attention to the other boy, at that moment

-see you later asshole, you later will tell me what make you scram like that-

Said the boy that even that he wasn't as fat as he used to be in third and fourth grade they didn't even change his nick name and so it has stayed

-you go with your owner and tell her you'll lick his ball as usual-

Saying that he didn't wait for the fat boy to say anything back and get away from there with slows steps¿what he should do about it? Thinking abut butters wasn't in his plans¿why the hell he had to have sex with that boy? He had to kick his ass mentally just to have done it and still think about it, besides it wasn't like they now were a couple or anything like that, they just had done it and that was the end of it all, he sigh deeply trying to convince himself of that, Butters wasn't anything to him, he was just a fuc. He repeated that like a mantra

At school Token's party was the center of conversation, everyone was talking about it, with the few things like that that had happen in South Park in a long time the party of that boy was by far the most interesting of them all and the rumors were coming up, it was said that Tweek and Craig had been in one of the masters bedrooms at Token's house all night as well as Wendy and Cartman, there were people who said that they had seen in a very loving and suspicious way Kyle and Stan but nobody was assuring anything those boys who said to be the best of friends never had taken that step to lead them to be a couple but everyone was sick and tired to see such chemistry and nether of them willing to take the lead, it was rumored several couples, however, the more intense rumor was that the next day Kenny didn't want to stay for breakfast and that nobody knew with where he had spend the night but more importantly with who, the girls that usually spend the night weren't saying anything, neither of them seem to had spend the night with him that night and at the party were only regulars so no outsiders could have been, the boys who Kenny had spend at least one night with were denying everything and everyone was very interested in knowing, they had to find out because it wasn't possible that Kenny had spend the night alone ¿wasn't it?.

-Stan ¿had you heard the rumors?-

His redhead friend asked

-yes, and I already told everyone that we are not a couple, it is true that since the Wendy fiasco I haven't dated any girl but that doesn't mean that because I'm with you all the time I'm interested in you, it's just that…-

Stan blushed and then continue

-the time I spend with you in the happiest of my li.. But that I want to stay very close to you and I like the way you smell..-

Kyle who was turning redder stopped him

-THOSE RUMORS NOT!!!-

The boy with dark hair looked at him and then ask

-the ¿what are you talking about?-

More calm the boy with the green hat answered

-The ones about Kenny, nobody know where or who with he spend the night and everyone wants to find out-

-the truth is that it was very weird of Kenny that he didn't told even us and much more that that that he didn't stayed for breakfast-

-¿would something important had happened?-

Asked Kyle worried

-I have no idea but he won't get away from us he had to tell us what happened with him-

Said the boy with the dark blue hat scratching his chin.

Butters was more nervous than he used to, it had pass a while since he got to South Park High School and the classes would start soon, he didn't knew why he felt that way, well actually he did knew why, he had to see Kenny after what happened and he didn't have any idea how to react about it, after all after that time he had gone and they haven't seen each other ever since, then¿what was going on¿why Kenny had done that to him? Well the boy in the orange parka wasn't who to blame because he wasn't the only one who had done it that time, he also had reacted and he never said no, the blonde boy had a red blush in his cheeks while he was rubbing his knuckles one with the other very quickly trying to calm himself down, it wasn't worth worrying about the unavoidable but he couldn't help himself, he never could and now he had a very important reason to be more than nervous

-hey Butters ¿are you alright?-

Asked Craig while he walk towards him behind Tweek who very shaky and nervous and said

-gah! You wouldn't have one of those contagious diseases that had been mentioning in the newspapers ¿won't you?-

Said while the tick in his eyes was beating furiously, Butters that had been distracted just answered

-no, of course not-

-then ¿what is it? Gah! I had never seen you so red in my life gah! It seems like you had fever, if you go..got any disease gah! You should stay at home or you will infect us and gah! Oh god no! you will spread it and we will have an epidemic in South Park and gah! We will all end up dead gah! Oh god no!-

-no, it is not like that, it's just…-

Started saying Leopold Stotch and then he went silent, the best was not mentioning anything about what happened to anyone

-don't worry Tweek, I think I know what is happening to our little blonde friend-

Butters could feel his hearth beating fast in his chest, "they had found out¿would they know what had happened between him and Kenny?"

TO BE CONTINUE . . .

NOTES: I know I'm pretty bad at english grammar, and I wish I could have this beta read but I couldn't find anyone to do it for me so I had to put it like this, I just wanted to show this story because I think is good, and I hope you all like it, english is not my first language so that is my excuse, sorry about it


	5. A Pleasant Death

This Chapter was beta-read by Wolfy-chan Elric 91, and I'm really thankful for her work, love ya!

Chapter 5.- A pleasant death

-Gah! So, what's happening with him?-asked the blonde boy, who was craving coffee with all his might.

-Well, our little Butters is in love.

-What?!-

replied a very red and nervous Leopold, who was expecting anything but that. He wasn't in love, he had never been in love, but he did have a want to see Kenny that he couldn't suppress in his heart.

-Oh! I know! Have you been lucky this weekend?

Many heads turned to look at the boy with the blue hat and at Butters, wondering what was all that about. The blonde boy, fearing the open stares, got even more nervous and rubbed his knuckles even faster against each other while lowering his head to hide his blush.

-Wha…what are you talking about Craig?-

the aforementioned narrowed his eyes.

-Well, that you've had sex, haven't you?-

he murmured while looking at him intently.

-Gah! You shouldn't say those things!-said a nervous and exalted Tweek.

-I… I… don't… don't know… don't know what you're talking about-

he said, redder and turning around.

-Yes, I knew it, it's more than clear that the cute Butters is not a virgin anymore.

-B…But…How do you know it?-asked the boy with a nervous tic, while Butters walked away from there, without listening to the rest of the conversation, which was making him so nervous.

-Because I remember the first time we did it and how you looked the next day, just remembering it makes me want it- Craig whispered into his ear, making him jump, exalted.

-Gah! Don't say that!-

he said, slightly frightened. Then Craig kissed his neck softly, making the other boy jump and turn around to look at his face, pointing at him with a finger and shouting

-NO…! DON'T DO THAT…! GAH! NO!-

At this, Craig could only smile and, showing him the coffee he had been hiding behind his back, he offered it to him. Tweek seemed to forget what had happened while looking intently at the coffee. Finally he got near to the boy of the blue hat and grasping the coffee, he took a big gulp of the warm liquid. Moments later he had Craig's lips over his mouth, tasting his lips in a sweet kiss. The boy with honey-colored hair let the other do as he pleased and when they broke off, his tic was less strong and he let himself smile slightly.

-I knew you needed your daily morning dose of caffeine, after a good gulp you calm down.

-Yes…I…tha…thank you-

said he boy, taking another gulp of coffee and letting Craig take his hand.

Kenny was wondering if all that people that were looking at him closely and whispering things behind his back while he walked through the hallways of the school knew something about what happened at Token's party. It wasn't as if things at South Park were kept hidden for long but he felt weirder than ever for what he had done, or more likely, who he had done it with. He shook his head. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of these thoughts. What the hell was happening with him? He walked, so deeply in thought that he didn't notice he was at a three-step distance of his classroom door, and outside it, his friends were waiting for him.

-Hey Kenny-

said Kyle in greeting. The aforementioned didn't answer and kept walking.

-Kenny?-

asked Stan, trying to get his attention. The boy of the orange parka kept walking. Stan and Kyle looked at each other's eyes and, frowning, turned again to where Kenny was already far from his classroom door.

-KENNY!-

they shouted at the same time.The boy jumped with a start, but turned around to look at where they were calling him and noticed he had walked past his classroom. He walked back and got where the other boys were.

-Hi-

he said while Stan and Kyle looked at him, puzzled

-What's going on?-

the boy asked.

-Nothing Kenny, classes are just about to start-

Stan started to say. Kenny started to look around, half looking for someone and half angry about the way people were looking at him.

-Do you know what the fuck are these idiots looking at?-

he asked frowning.

-Well Kenny, everyone is more than interested about knowing what happened with you at Token's party, where did you go and with who?

-They can shove their interest up their ass, I don't have to give an explanation to a bunch of idiots about what I do and who I do it with-

the boy muttered, thanking his hood again for hiding his face, because just then he was remembering who he'd got inside of.

-But we do want to know what happened, you are going to tell us, aren't you?

-I…-

he couldn't finish talking because of what he just saw. Butters was exiting the classroom, where he had come to put his stuff, and looking at him, his big eyes were looking at him and his cheeks looked color pink. All that things made Kenny lose his breath for a moment and then, because of that, released a deep sigh that made many people gasp in surprise. Kenny never sighed. Everyone was looking at him and then the boy reacted.

-What the fuck are you looking at?-

he said and then he didn't have to say more, because the teacher was coming, making everyone get in the classroom in a rush. Cartman was just getting there in that moment, running with Wendy. It seemed they had been entertaining themselves doing some "things" because both arrived panting and with their clothes a little out of place, even with their hair slightly messy and, for two people that were very concerned about giving a good impression, that was going too far. Kenny put his forehead on the desk, he didn't want to look next to him because, just there, was sitting the boy he had slept with just two nights ago. Although he felt it had passed much time, in that moment he had the mighty need to have that body underneath him, moaning with pleasure and asking for more. He bumped his head against the desk. It couldn't be he was letting this was happen him; besides, he felt very weird having him next to him, it was as if the butterflies he had felt in his stomach were floating in all his body, just in the part that was nearer to him. He was wondering why he hadn't felt that before.

-Mr. McCormick, cold you please pay attention to the class?

-Go to hell!

-Excuse me?

The boy only nodded, the fact that almost no one understood him with his parka on because of it blocking his mouth had his benefits.

-Very well-

said the teacher, frowning slightly and going on with her speech. Kenny looked at his friends, who were smiling at him. Surely, they were thinking that what had happened before class was an oddity that was never going to happen again, the Kenny they knew was back again. But, going against to what his mind was telling him, his eyes went to the blonde boy at his side, who was looking at him with a weird expression that made him feel a little ashamed of himself. He stopped just in time from apologizing to the boy who he was supposedly trying to convince himself he had only had a one-night stand with, so he didn't have to give a fuck about what he thought about his way of insulting the teacher. Butters didn't know what to think about Kenny. On one hand, he had been amused about what he had said to the teacher; but on the other hand, his parents had always been dedicated to tell him what was wrong and insulting a teacher was one of those things that were punished in his house, as well as many other things. Sometimes he wondered if all the things his parents thought wrong were really that way, but when he did it, he had to smack his hand, thinking that his parents were right, of course, because they had to, didn't they? They wouldn't make his life so worrisome if the worry wasn't necessary, would they? That was why since some time ago he had been dedicated to observe Kenny who, more than anything, seemed to be free and seemed have a very clear idea of what he was and what he wanted to do. He was brave and he wasn't afraid of anything, not even of death, which was very good seeing that he tended to die quite frequently. The blonde boy shuddered, suddenly it was very difficult for him to picture Kenny dead, but that was the way he was, a guy that could get over any obstacles and did what he wanted when he wanted without worrying about what others said. Butters, on the other hand, was a guy that always paid attention to the rules and thought things over, but being near Kenny had always made him feel strange and he didn't know why. Suddenly, he could hear Craig's words in his ears."Our little Butters is in love" Could that be true, could what Craig said be true? He turned completely red and released a moan. Next to him, Kenny, who had been looking at him again, seeing the boy blush and give that moan, remembered everything he had experienced in that room at Token's house, remembering every moan and making that little sound fill him up completely, just like the images of Butters naked with that pleasurable expression he did .And looking at his pink little mouth make that little movement caused that, because of all his excitation, all his blood went to his head and started flooding out of his nose.

-Gah! Kenny is bleeding!-

he heard Tweek saying from far away.

-Oh no! Shit! They killed Kenny!-

said Kyle with the now well-known phrase.

-They killed Kenny? I don't see anyone that would have caused the death, mind you-

started to say Stan, but Kenny couldn't hear the rest of the discussion because, all of a sudden, all turned black. Damn it! He had died again.

TO BE CONTINUE . . .

NOTES: I hope you all liked this chapter and well keep reading and reviewing because i love to see all of your opinions and please cntinue reading this fic because i just love it


	6. Convincement tricks

THIS CHAPTER WAS BETA READ BY THE MARVELOUS Wolfy-chan Elric 91 WHO I THANK WITH ALL MY HEART SO WELL READ AND REVIEW

Chapter 6.- Convincement tricks.

The next day, Kenny woke up in his bedroom, as always. No matter what time was the day he died, he was always alive the next day in the morning, which was very annoying because there were days when he would just get out of bed and die. So, in those days, he didn't specially see any reason to wake up only to die again. That way he had lost entire days. Nevertheless, that day he wanted to go to school very much. Yesterday's death hadn't bothered him as much as the others, it had been a pleasant death, per say, seeing as he had being thinking about him. On the other hand, he didn't like it at all because he hadn't been able to enjoy looking at him a little more. Well, he had to accept it, he wanted Butters. Maybe when he had made love; no, he corrected himself, he had sex with him, he should have been so drunk he didn't seem to recall how much he had enjoyed it. Or maybe that was simply an excuse to try it again, because he wasn't going to let it go just like that, he had to do it again with the blonde, he needed it and he had to admit it.He wanted him, maybe more than he had wanted anyone in his life, but he wasn't going to think about that discovery. It was a nimiety with what he had to do. He would have to convince the boy that he wanted to have sex with him too. He didn't know if Butters was one of those people who had

relationships here and there, but he didn't think so. He thought he had heard he was a virgin just before entering him. God! Why couldn't that boy be a little more liberal? But that was part of the challenge and the charm, he had to do it with him again and, surely, with the new experience, he would be able to get him out of his system and forget about it once and for all.

-Hey Kyle-

The boy of the green hat shuddered from the root of his hair to the tips of his toes, listening that whisper just next to his ear.

-Hi Stan-

he whispered back, with a slight smile and turning around to look at him.The black-haired boy was smiling too. Their gazes met and started to explore each other, finding things they had rarely seen in the other's eyes.

-What? The two ball-suckers are willing to admit they're gayer than Elton John?-

said a voice taking them out of their reverie.

-Shut up, fat ass-

said an annoyed Kyle.

-I told you I'm not fat, Jew, I'm only big-boned.-

-Big-boned! Cartman, if your ass was any bigger, it would explode.-

-Shut up, Jew, you have so much sand in your vagina that it doesn't let you think about your boyfriend Stan. Why don't you wash it once and for all?-

he said with a hearty laugh.

-Hi Wendy-

said the black-haired boy with a smile, waving to someone behind Cartman, whose face lost all his color and, with a nervous smile, turn around to see if the girl was really behind him. When the only thing he found was air, he had to put up with the loud laughs Kyle and Stan were letting out next to him.

-You're gonna pay for this-

the boy declared before walking away, looking for his girlfriend.

-Yeah, sure-

Stan muttered with sarcasm between chuckles. In that moment, they saw an orange parka near there.

-Eh, Kenny!-

shouted the boy, getting his attention. The boy walked to them.

-Good to see you again-

said Kyle with a smile.

-You scared the shit out of us yesterday-

commented the black-haired boy.

-Yeah, specially Butters. What could've happened to him? Could it have been the blood?

-What do you mean?-

asked Kenny who, upon hearing Butters name, felt his heart jump a mile.

-I mean Butters got very bad when you died yesterday, he turned very pale and almost fainted. He kept looking at you with horror-

answered Kyle.

-It's true, he looked very upset. He had a bad time in all the classes, he looked ill.-

This made Kenny smile, he was sure the blonde boy had been worried about his death and that made him tremendously happy, for it meant he had an opportunity to get what he wanted.

-See you later-

he said while walking through the hallways, searching for the blonde, so he didn't hear Stan say:

-Eh! Wait! Shit! We didn't manage to ask him again about who he had been with at Token's party.-

-Yeah, what does he have in his head?-

-Don't you mean, between his legs?-

Kyle blushed.

-Well, that too.-

Both boys looked each other right to the eyes and, blushing slightly, looked away.

-Let's go to the classroom-

whispered Stan, breaking the silence that surrounded them.

-Good idea-

replied the redhead and both walked to their classroom in silence.

Butters wondered if Kenny was ok now, last morning he had felt very bad about him dying next to him in his desk. He had fallen in a state of shock for a long while, feeling terribly bad. God, it was affecting him more than it should. After all, he should be used to Kenny dying almost daily. Nevertheless, now that he had these sensations only he could cause, he couldn't help but be concerned about his well-being. He sighed and kept walking. It was then that he saw him, it was the boy he was thinking about and he was heading directly to him. Butters looked around nervously before entering a classroom that was empty at the moment. He didn't know if he was hiding from Kenny or what, but he felt the need to disappear for a while. He hadn't talked with Kenny since that night in Token's house and he didn't know what to say, so he decided to avoid him as much as he could. He was looking for an exit from that room which, he noticed, was the music classroom and was only used after school hours. He was thinking about that when the door from which he entered swung open and the boy of the orange parka walked through it. The blonde's heart seemed to stop for a second to later start beating with violence.

-Butters…-

whispered the boy behind his hood. The aforementioned was petrified.

-What…what a…are you doing h…here?-

he managed to ask, nervous. Then, Kenny slowly started to take off his hood, letting him see his beautiful face and dirty-blonde hair. The smile in his lips was breath-taking and suddenly, Leopold Stotch felt his knees tremble.Kenny had uncovered his face. It was the second time he did it in front of him, the first time being when he helped him take off his parka so he could feel better at Token's party, and now he had taken it off on his own will. The dirty-blonde started walking in his direction.

-I came for you, Butters.-

The boy blushed because of the way Kenny had said that.

Kenny smiled even more. That innocent boy in front of him didn't have any idea of how cute he looked, all blushed and looking at him with those big eyes. God! He wanted to kiss him very much, and he was going to do it.

-Fo…for me?-

whispered the boy, pointing at himself with one of his slim fingers and watching him nervously.

-Of course-

the orange-clad boy managed to answer, his voice husky with desire. He was only centimeters far from the blonde boy, who in that moment was leaning over the music teacher's desk with his hands in its surface. He was looking at him, not knowing what to expect and when he bit his lower lip in a nervous gesture, Kenny couldn't resist it anymore and nearing is face to Butters' in a second, he took him by the waist and kissed his lips, grazing them tortuously with his own. The soft, sensitive skin of his lips

seemed to vibrate with a shudder at contact, heat seemed to boil from both boys and soon, Butters started to respond to the kiss. He threw his thin arms around Kenny's neck with a submission that made the orange-clad boy release a low growl and when Butters opened his mouth slightly, searching for air, he noticed that McCormick's tongue had already taken the opportunity and was exploring the delicious interior of his mouth, the texture of his tongue and how sweet he tasted; all while holding him with desperation, getting him closer to his body, wanting to feel him all over in his body. Leopold released a choked moan which resounded inside Kenny, who moaned as well, feeling how the blonde boy shuddered in his arms. His tongue was trying to go as deep as it could inside that wet cavity. He wanted to feel everything, he didn't want to miss anything. Only when their bodies finally needed some air was that they broke off, panting. Kenny put his forehead on Butters'.

-Butters, what the hell am I gonna do with you?-

breathed the boy while closing his eyes. Butters didn't know how to answer that.

-I…I don't know-

answered the boy, blushing when he noticed they were still hugging and their bodies were very close, so he could feel in his leg the evidence of what Kenny was feeling and that made him turn redder. When the boy looked up to stare at his eyes, Butters could see a kind of fire coming out of his pupils and it seemed like the orange-clad boy was going to kiss him again.

Kenny couldn't resist Butters when he looked at him in that cute way, all red and with his lips swollen because of the kiss. He was very excited, he felt his pants couldn't hold him and he was wishing to kiss him again. He started to close the distance between their faces. This time he wasn't going to conform to kissing only, he had to have him that moment, to have him completely. Desire was filling every particle of his being, he was just about to kiss him. It didn't seem like Butters was going to stop him and then…

The bell for class ringed, resounded through the classroom and made their concentration crumble. Suddenly, he saw the blonde boy's gaze start to change, he was a little scared and was struggling to get away from Kenny, who still had him in a hug.

-It's time to get to class-

muttered Butters, getting away from Kenny

-We can't afford to be late.-

His parents' scolds filled his head. They surely wouldn't approve of him kissing and skipping class because of it, even less kissing a guy. All that seemed to punch him in the head and, fixing his clothes a little; which were wrinkled where Kenny had been grabbing him, he blushed and, getting out of the room, he started to run in the direction of his classroom.

Kenny was at a loss. Damn, that desirable boy had escaped from him; moreover, he had left him in a very uncomfortable position, completely excited and with nothing he could do to fix it. Why did he get so excited in front of Butters? He had felt lust for other people before, but never as strong as he was feeling them for that blonde boy. He didn't even had to take off his hood with other people in order to satisfy his wishes, but at the first change, he willingly showed his face to Butters, as if it was the most natural thing in the world and the worst thing was, he didn't regret doing it at all. Kissing him had been one of the most exciting things he had done in hid life and he had felt sooooo good he wouldn't have wanted to stop doing it. He had to finish what he had started. Getting that excited only for a kiss, for God's sake! He hadn't even caressed the most interesting parts of his anatomy, he hadn't touched skin underneath the shirt or anything like that; only a kiss. A contact of lips and a play between tongues and he was at full. He flexed his knees and tried to think about hideous things. There had to be a way to get rid of that soon. Last day he had died of excitement and the last thing he needed was that happening again. No, he couldn't let that happen, he had to see Butters again and this time, he wouldn't escape. His member seemed to pulse only thinking about Butters, submitted to the mercy of his desires. Kenny squeezed his eyes shut. "Something horrible, something horrible" he thought. Cartman's naked, hairy, cellulite-filled ass.

-Ewwwww!!!!!!-

he exclaimed making a face of disgust. That was enough. He didn't want to remember the time he had seen it. It was one of those hot days and they went to the pool to refresh a little and before he changed to that shorts he now wore, he had seen his ass. Totally gross. That had been long before he lost all those pounds and started

lifting weights, so it was all big. More like big and nasty. He had made fun of him so much that the topic was still in some conversations now. He sighed. Well, now he could go to the classroom. He had to think a very good excuse for being late to class. He put his hood on and tightened it. He still had time to convince Butters. He had to do it.

TO BE CONTINUE . . .

NOTES: WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? LIKE IT? HATE IT? PLASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS


	7. It's very possible

THIS CHAPTER IS BETA READ BY THE AMAZING Wolfy-chan Elric 91 WHO I CAN'T THANK ENOUGHT FOR HER HELP IN THE TRANSLATION OF THIS FIC

Chapter 7.- It's very possible…

Butters was sitting in his desk, writing what the teacher had put in the blackboard. Kenny wasn't there yet, he wondered if he was coming to class.

He didn't want to remember what happened at the music classroom. He had it blocked. That lapse of weakness had almost made him arrive late for class and, surely, his parents would have scolded him for that, although…for a few moments, he didn't care about what his parents thought about him.

He sighed softly and continued writing, when he heard a door bring opened and he saw him, making all his emotions show in his face with a blush. He had his hood on again and even with that Butters could feel him looking at him. He bowed his head and tried to concentrate on what he was doing, when an endless stream of memories of the moments he had spent with Kenny invaded his head at a mile per hour.

The boy of the orange parka smiled seeing Butters' blush just as he walked through the classroom door. He was just about to walk to his desk, as if nothing was happening, when the teacher's voice stopped him.

-Mr. McCormick, what a nice hour to arrive. What were you doing?

-I was in the bathroom, Miss-said the boy.

The woman stared at him, a little confused, without understanding what he said and, not wanting to make a fool of herself by asking what he had said, she simply pointed to the boy's desk.

-Take your seat, please.

-Sure-said the boy, his smile widening behind his hood. Butters would have to be prepared, he had to have him in his arms again very soon. He was so deep in those thoughts that he was a little surprised when he heard a voice behind him say something.

-Hey Kenny, what the fuck were you doing to arrive at this time? Were you taking a shit like you said?-asked Cartman with a smile, his voice low so the teacher didn't hear what he was saying, but loud enough so the others could hear him.

-Stop bitching, Cartman-replied Kenny with the same tone.

-Uuuhh, the girl got mad, are you gonna tell us who were you with at Token's house? 'Cause I don't believe you were alone.

Kenny tried with all his might to not look at Butters. He knew the blush was blushing.

-Not your business, fat ass-he muttered, which made the aforementioned smile even more.

-Aha, I knew you were hiding something. Who were you with, Kenny? Or are you ashamed about telling? No, you're not ashamed of anything. You told us about when you were with The Mole, so telling us what happened that night should not be a big deal, is it?

The orange-clad boy frowned, angry. He hated when they reminded him about that episode of his life. Why the hell had he spent part of his childhood and adolescence divulging what he had done, with who, how and how many times instead of being quiet and keeping his life secret? Well, he had never been ashamed of what he had done, that was why. But, in some way, what he had done with Butters…it seemed to fit into another category, he felt it was something too intimate and, in some way, he felt Butters wasn't ready for that to be known. And, in that moment, he wanted the cute blonde boy to feel as confident as he could with him so he could make his move and try to make him get in bed with him again. Well, to the bed or any other place, he smiled.

-Quit bothering me Cartman, after all you haven't wanted to tell us how far have you gone with that bitch of your girlfriend, so you shouldn't go around inciting people to ask you nosey questions.

The boy looked as if he had been hit in a sore spot.

-Okay Kenny, you're safe today, but you're gonna have to tell me or I'll discover it on my own and you know that, whatever it is, I'm gonna find out.

Kenny felt a little nervous for a moment. Cartman's threat was very serious and it was very probable he was going to find out, but he didn't want anything to happen to Butters, he was worried about what the boy…he stopped right there. He didn't have to worry about him, after they slept together again and he got him out of his system, he would be able to do whatever he wanted and what the blonde boy did or not wouldn't be his problem.

-I love how Kenny always makes Cartman shut up-Kyle whispered to Stan.

-Yeah, I know what you mean, but Cartman has a point. How come Kenny hasn't told us who he was with? I don't believe he was alone, either. Usually by now, he's boasting about his sexual achievements and him keeping quiet about what he did or who he did it with is a little disturbing-Stan was frowning and had a pensive expression, while the redhead started talking.

-Maybe you're right; besides, the last days he has been acting strange with that things of not eating breakfast, sighing in the corners and the silence, which is the most impressive of all, it can…oh no-Kyle seemed to realize something.

-What?-asked Stan and Kyle answered.

-Do you think he is in love?-Stan stared with disbelief.

-Who? Kenny? No, I don't think so…

then he started to think about it and widening his eyes with a shocked expression, he said

-Maybe. It's so weird it could be true. Then this is more complicated than we thought, because if Kenny is in love for the first in his life the person he was with at Token's party is…not only a mystery, but the person Kenny is in love with. Can you imagine that being true?

-Well, I think we have to start believing it and because of that we have to find out what Kenny is hiding as soon as possible-

both boys looked at each other and nodded.

Butters was very nervous. Cartman being interested in what happened at Token's house wasn't a good sign. He hoped he let the topic go once and for all and he never managed to find out he was the one with Kenny that night.

Nevertheless; Kenny had, in some way, protected him. He hadn't told his friends what had happened between them, so, he could be grateful for that, he wasn't the joke of the best group of friends to ever exist in South Park. Maybe he should trust a little more in Kenny. The blonde boy shook his head, he should be focusing in class and stop thinking about Kenny. But, having him next to him wasn't helping his concentration.

Lunch time had come. The last day he had missed it because, at that time, he was already dead, so this day he had to enjoy it as much as he could. He already knew Butters used to sit at a table with Tweek, Craig, Clyde and Token. There had been a time, many years ago, when said boy had tried to be their friend, but he simply didn't make it.

Kenny sat with his tray at the table he shared with Kyle and Stan. Now Cartman went where Wendy was and he only spent a little recess time with them, not that the other boys at the table missed him. On the contrary, it was way easier to eat without Kyle and Cartman in other of their arguments of "fat ass" and "damn Jew".

He sighed while taking a bite of the sandwich he had picked for himself. It wasn't of the same quality as Chef's, but it wasn't bad. He searched for Butters with his eyes and he watched him while he took the sandwich to his mouth, taking a bite with those soft lips. Damn! Kenny took another hard bite of his sandwich, wishing to be kissing that boy instead of eating. What the hell was wrong with him? He never preferred sex rather than food and now he had those thoughts.

-Kenny-the boy didn't flinch-Hey, Kenny!-came the call again, making him a little startled.

-Where you calling?-asked the boy, confused. Stan and Kyle looked at each other, concerned, to then look at Kenny again.

-You've been pretty distracted lately, Kenny- Stan started saying.

-Yeah, precisely since Token's party-continued Kyle. Kenny felt his eyes widening with surprise and he blushed without his friends noticing, thanks to his faithful hood. He didn't love that parka for nothing.

-Of course not-was the only thing he managed to reply.

-C'mon Kenny, don't give us that shit. We know you can tell that to Cartman because he's a goddamn imbecile, but we are your friends. You can't fool us and you know it.

The orange-clad boy started to panic all of a sudden. His friends were right. They, more than anyone, could notice something had changed within him.

-I'm working on it, ok?-and he really was, Kenny felt, who was trying in all ways possible to sleep with Butters again so he could forget about the boy.

-Kenny, we're worried about…-started Stan.

-We don't want to say we know for sure or something like that but-Kyle said and Stan continued.

-You have fallen in love with the person you were with at Token's house.

Kenny was so shocked he fell backwards and slammed against the cold cafeteria's floor, hitting his head very hard.

-Oh my God, we killed Kenny!-he heard Stan saying.

-Shit!-said an angry Kyle, while everything went black.

He just had to die in that moment, it was a curse. There was nothing he could do, that was his life.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NOTES: SO I THINK THE FIC IS GOING WELL AND THE PEOPLE ARE GLAD WITH THE WORK OF DEAR Wolfy-chan Elric 91 SO KEEP READING AND REVIEWING OF COURSE


	8. ¿Who was Kenny with?

I AGAIN THANK THE OUTSTANDING WORK OF DEAR Wolfy-chan Elric 91 WHO BETA READ THIS FOR ME THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

Chapter 8.-Who was Kenny with?

The next day was sunny, a rare event in South Park and Kenny woke up in his bed, again. He opened his eyes, not wanting to move from the mattress. That thing Stan told him yesterday had scared him to death, that thing about being in love with Butters, it was crazy. Kenny McCormick had never been in love. He had had sex, many times, but he had never had a girlfriend, even less a boyfriend. And he had never felt the need to sleep with a person more times than the necessary, which lead him again to his original plan. He had to have sex with Butters and, with that, make him disappear from his mind once and for all. He couldn't keep living that way anymore, waking up everyday with a tent under his sheets.

There had only been three days since Token's party, of which everyone in South Park were talking about, specially about certain boy with an orange parka, who had changed very much since said party.

-It's been some days and Kenny still hasn't told us anything about the subject-said Stan.

-The first day he didn't want to eat, the second day he bled to death and the third day we scared him to death by telling him he is love-Kyle enumerated.

-He wouldn't have died of a scare if it wasn't true-Stan muttered, looking at him intently.

-I suppose…but I still can't believe what happened, specially the fact that our Kenny, king of one-night-stand-and-if-I-see-you-again-I-don't-know-you, is really in love. Do you realize that, since then, he hasn't tried to seduce anyone at school? Three days! Three days is a short time for many people, but for Kenny, it's a lot of time of not chasing the skirts or pants of everyone in South Park High-said Kyle pensively.

-Yeah, it's true. Besides, not even one sexual innuendo has slipped through his lips, as if…as if he wanted to keep it to himself-said Stan, looking as if it was very difficult for him to say so; while Kyle, with a decisive gesture, stated.

-Today, we have to know who the person Kenny was with at Token's party was.

-And I thought he was too drunk to do anything, you never know with Kenny. What an endurance!-whispered Stan, torn between being envious and proud. Kenny was his friend, after all.

Meanwhile, Butters was once again on his way to school. He was wondering how Kenny would be. Would he come to school today? He sighed deeply. When he had died yesterday, he got very upset again, and that hadn't gone unnoticed for his friends at the table.

**Flash-back**

Butters was quietly eating his sandwich, trying with all his might not to look at the boy of the orange parka. But no matter how hard he tried to concentrate in the conversation that was going on at the table, he couldn't do it. Tweek, Craig, Token and Clyde were discussing if Token's party had been the most talked-about of all the parties made in South Park.

-I think it was; after all, it isn't as if I organize a party every week, is it? Of course it had to be the most talked-about.

-Well, you're right, but the most commented thing is that about Stan and Kyle. Apparently, they were seen holding hands while walking through your garden-Clyde told Token.

-That's not true, the most commented thing was what Tweek and I did in the bedroom.

-Gah! Don't say that! Besides, the most commented thing was that about Kenny.

-What?!-he couldn't help but shout with surprise. Everyone stared at him, a little surprised of his reaction, but kept talking.

-Yeah, Tweek is right, Kenny is the biggest gossip of the moment. Who was he with that night?-said Craig, making the others start to remember.

-The last time I saw him that night was while he was downing a dozen bottles of tequila because of Cartman's incitation. I think they wanted to see how much he could drink and, while doing so, they hoped to see him die of alcohol poisoning-murmured Clyde while scratching his chin.

-Last time I saw him…-started to say Token looking up, thinking about where he was-I think…

But he couldn't finish what he was saying, because in the table of the most famous friends of South Park, the aforementioned orange parka-wearing boy was falling backwards and hitting his head.

-Oh my God, we killed Kenny!-Stan was heard saying.

-Shit!-said Kyle.

-No!-exclaimed Butters with them. Everyone turned to look at the boy, who was suddenly pale and, horrified, watched Kenny lie dead in the cafeteria floor. Then, Token seemed to remember something.

-I KNOW!-he shouted with excitement. Everyone in the cafeteria turned around to stare at him and then, blushing slightly, he lowered his voice and made his friends get closer to him so he could whisper. Meanwhile, Butters was still shocked for what had happened to Kenny.

-I don't know why he gets so upset if he knows Kenny dies almost everyday-muttered Clyde, frowning.

-Shut up Clyde! What do you know Token?

-I know who Kenny was with the night of the party-Butters seemed to recover slightly from his shock-The last time I saw him he was with…-everyone looked at him, waiting anxiously-Butters!

At first they stared at him with disbelief. Butters with Kenny? That was impossible, an aberration. It couldn't be that the most known pervert of South Park had been with the cutest, most innocent guy of the same city, it was just unlikely. Yes, but not impossible. And, as if pieces of a puzzle were falling in place, they turned immediately to look at the blonde boy, now completely red and trying to avoid their gaze, without saying anything.

-BUTTERS!-all shouted at the same time.

-Gah! Butters!-said Tweek, with the tic of his eye getting worse in his face.

**End of Flash-back**

Butters felt his face burning. He didn't know how, but that was the way it happened, they had found out. They knew him, after all, and it wasn't as if Butters was good at lying or hiding things. It was very obvious they were going to find out sooner or later, but he didn't think they would do it so soon. And he didn't know if the thing they had told him were sensible or if they were doing it just to scare him. After all, he didn't want to be with Kenny, the only thing that had happened between them had been a pretty coincidence at Token's party, nothing more. He didn't think there could be more, although the memories of what had happened in the music classroom were still fresh in his mind and made him shiver.

Stan and Kyle walked through the streets of South Park on their way to school, while going on with their conversation.

-By the way, what could've happened yesterday at Tweek and Craig's table?-asked Stan.

-Who knows? Suddenly they were yelling at Butters and then they got in a heated argument with him-answered Kyle.

-Besides, why do you think Cartman was so interested in listening what they had to say? After all he hates Clyde and he can't stand Butters, he only puts up with Tweek and Craig and he's nice to Token for the sake of being invited to the parties-Stan reasonably added.

-Who knows? That fat ass is always making up stupid things, who knows what he is into right now-said Kyle, dismissing the subject, making Stan smile.

-Maybe you're right. As long as it doesn't affect us, we don't have to worry about it.

Both boys kept walking together, more calm and smiling.

Craig was offering Tweek a cup of coffee. He loved the way the boy looked, disturbed and twitching. The blonde boy, with his always messy hair (just how Craig liked it, more than any other thing), put his lips on the cup and drank the warm beverage anxiously. Craig licked his lower lip, feeling a mighty need to kiss "his" boy, who after that morning sip looked calmer. Without worrying about the boy getting hysteric, the boy of the blue hat got near him and kissed his lips, taking away every trace of coffee, which since he was with Tweek, was starting to take place between his favorite drinks as never before. Tweek could describe a perfect cup of coffee in a way that made you understand the obsession he felt for said drink and the pleasure he felt while it coursed through his veins. He licked is lower lip, savoring while enjoying the taste of the blonde's skin. After tasting the addictive coffee, the only thing left was the taste of the naked skin of Tweek's lips and that was the most intense flavor he could ever perceive. When they broke off, Tweek sighed.

The boy with an obsession for coffee liked Craig even more. He was very considerate, always bringing him his favorite drink and even more, he was starting to develop another morning obsession that he hadn't shared with anyone, and even less with him. Now he wanted that, after every first sip of coffee, Craig would kiss him the same way as he did it. Some days ago, he had noticed that without receiving that kiss of his boyfriend, the coffee just didn't taste the same. It was a special sensation, that which he felt for that boy and his kisses had become as addictive as the coffee, and maybe more. He didn't know what it was, but he felt so comfortable with him that nothing else mattered. He smiled.

-I love you-he whispered lightly.

Craig went stiff for a moment. Tweek felt himself reddening completely and turned around, his tic gone crazy and swinging his cup of coffee until he managed to take a big gulp, trying to calm down, and stayed there, with his back to Craig.

Craig was static. Tweek said he loved him? Even though they had decided to be boyfriends a long time ago, they had never told that to each other. He has told him that so suddenly. Little by little, a smile was starting to appear in his face until it was getting bigger at any moment. He could see Tweek with his back to him rushing his cup of coffee, trying to calm is tremors, which Craig recognized as nerves. He got near him and wrapped his arms around his waist and put his face in the base of his neck.

-I love you too-he said in his ear.

The blonde turned to look at him, surprised, and then smiled, relaxing until he was leaning against Craig's chest. Getting comfortable, they kissed and soon, blushing, they broke off slightly and smiling, they stared at each other's eyes, as if a veil in their relationship had been lifted.

Then, when Craig's gaze went to the street, he was able to see a very distressed-looking Butters. Tweek followed his gaze.

-Do you think we were too harsh with what we told him yesterday?-asked Craig, concerned.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NOTES: SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? LIKE IT? HATE IT? TELL ME IN A REVIEW


	9. Obstacles and Advances

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK AGAIN TO THE EXTRAORDINARY WORK THAT HAD DONE MY DEAR BETA READ **wolfychanelric WHO I JUST LOVE, AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER THAT IS ONE OF MY FAVORITES.

**Chapter 9.-Obstacles and advances.**

Tweek looked at Butters, who seemed a little worried.

-Gah! I…I hope not.

Craig sighed, while remembering what happened last morning at the cafeteria of South Park High.

**Flash-back**

Everyone was looking at Butters in disbelief. Had he spent the night with Kenny? But that…What did that mean? Little, innocent Butters couldn't have been with the boy who was, by much, the most perverted being in all South Park.

-Did you spend the night with Kenny?-asked a surprised Clyde. The aforementioned blushed slightly.

-I…-he started to say, rubbing his knuckles against each other, trying to keep his cool.

-Don't tell me he was…Was he the first one you slept with?-asked Craig. Tweek looked at him, scandalized.

-Gah! Butters wouldn't do that.

-Did you really sleep with Kenny, eh Butters?-asked Token. The blonde boy was even redder now. Seeing this, an angry Clyde commented.

-I can't believe it, Butters. How could you sleep with Kenny?

-I think they didn't just sleep-said Craig giving a wink while Clyde stared at him, infuriated, to then continue.

-What I meant is that he's not gonna take you seriously, Butters, you know how many people he has been with, and he hasn't lasted even 3 days with any of them. Besides, he flirts with whoever crosses his path-Butters went pale for some seconds.

-I'm not trying to bother you, Butters, but what Clyde said is true. How long can something between you and him last? That is, if he hasn't stopped following you. After all, some days have passed since Token's party –Everyone nodded.

-That's true, maybe we have nothing to worry about. What happened is in the past, it probably won't happen again-said Token, smiling.

-But you have to be careful Butters, Kenny isn't a guy you should put much attention to. You mustn't trust him, especially because we know who his acquaintances are.

-Stan and Kyle are very nice, I think…-the blonde started, talking for the fist time. Clyde shut him up with a glare.

-You know who I'm talking about. Cartman isn't going to be stopped by anything if he finds out what happened between you and Kenny. Do you think he's gonna let it go just like that? Of course not! That guy is gonna milk it for all its worth and I don't think he would approve whatever relationship you and Kenny would have-Everyone looked at Butters, concerned.

-I…I don't have anything with Ke…Kenny, so don't say anymore-finally said the boy and, standing up, he left the table.

**End of Flash-back**

-Maybe we were a little harsh with Butters yesterday, but it wasn't as if we were telling any lies. Everything we said was for his own good. Butters has always felt a little attraction to Kenny, even if he isn't aware of it, and that could be fatal for our friend. He already has too much with his parents to add Kenny chasing after him.

-True, gah! Poor Butters! But if Kenny ends up feeling something for him…Gah! Oh God! That would be catastrophic! Cartman wouldn't leave them alone.

-Yeah. Besides, I think Clyde is starting to notice how interested he is in Butters.

-You're saying that…Gah! Clyde likes Butters? It can't be!-said Tweek, with a little eye twitch.

-It's very probable. Although as we said yesterday, we shouldn't worry too much, because for Kenny, this must be ancient history. We can only hope Butters can forget it just as quick-he said, giving a last look to the boy who was walking to school on the other side of the street and seemed to be very deep in thought and worried.

Craig sighed while taking Tweek's hand, intertwining their fingers. They soon walked ahead of the blonde boy, deciding not to bother him in that moment. They would have time to calm him down as soon as they arrived to school. Besides, they should take advantage of the alone time they had.

Cartman had a wide smile in his face.

-So, little Butters was with Kenny-he said, thinking aloud-This is going to be very interesting.

The day before he had been very interested in the shout he had heard at Token's table, so he had gone to see what had happened and what he discovered had been so juicy he had thanked the heavens for that instinct that told him where the most important gossips were and how to get a hold on them.

-That son of a bitch is going to regret protesting about not telling them about what I've done with Wendy. He's going to get it good-he said, while his mind started to plot what he would do. Everyone should know Kenny's secret, everyone should know what happened.

Clyde sighed, kicking an empty can of soda in the sidewalk.

Butters had slept with Kenny. It couldn't be true, even if he knew it was. But every time he thought about it, he got very jealous. He didn't know that boy, whom he had talked to for such a long time and had been his friend, could make him feel that. He had never noticed how much he cared about him and the fact that Kenny had been with him…well, they weren't together now, anyway, so he would have to do anything in his reach to make Leopold Stotch be with him. And of course, now that he knew how he felt, he had to put great effort to first make him trust him, even more than he did now. And most of all, he had to make him forget, in any way possible, the existence of a boy called Kenny McCormick.

Meanwhile, the boy of the orange parka was decided to meet with Butters before arriving to school. He didn't know how he could last so long without touching the soft boy.

Even if it had only been a day since the incident at the music classroom, Kenny felt as if it had been an eternity, and he didn't like that feeling of craving for something at all. One thing was wanting to have sex with someone, and other completely different was this sense of loss he felt every time he wasn't near "his" blonde. He shook his head. He should stop thinking Butters was his, no one had ever been his and, really, he had never wanted anyone to be his, but now…

He shook his head harder, trying to get rid of those thoughts. After all, Leopold wasn't his and didn't need to be. He only has to do it with him again, only one more time and it would be enough, he tried to convince himself.

Suddenly, he saw him. He was there, in one of the main streets of South Park, walking so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice anything of what was happening around him. And he had to take advantage of that.

He saw him walk to the alley where he was and just when there were only some centimeters between them, he pulled him against him, making sure that nobody saw him vanish. Pulling off his hood and smiling, he put his lips on the blonde's soft, sweet ones, feeling himself shudder and feeling what, probably, a person lost in a desert would feel with the first sip of water.

He couldn't get enough of Butters' lips, which he sucked and licked; which he bit lightly, trying to feel their texture; which he caressed, until he could have them at the mercy of his wishes; until they opened like a flower waiting for the morning dew, in a way only he could manage, with breathtaking innocence and tenderness. His tongue then started to get in and out of Butters' cavity, to subdue him while trying to make him forget about everything except the fact that him, Kenny, was the one touching him, that he was the one kissing him and that he was the one that could make him react in that way.

All that made Kenny feel very excited. He had him imprisoned against the wall of the alley, pressing every part of his body against his. They were so close they could feel the other's body heat. And of course, Kenny was at full. His arousal was brushing against the blonde's thigh, who; with that intense kiss, was starting to react. This made Kenny roar slightly when they broke off to breath. He had never roared in his life, but now he felt like he needed it. He felt a little dizzy. Seeing Butters, with his reddened cheeks and panting in his arms, was more than he could bear.

He kissed him again, with intensity, with force, tasting him whole. His hands, which had been supported against the wall of the alley, moved on their own and started to slide by the sides of the boy with the sky-blue sweater, who he could feel shuddering at the touch.

He grabbed him firmly by the waist, while his thumbs were giving a little massage-caress right on the edge that separated the pants from the sweater. His fingers started to wander by the fly of his pants, sliding by the edge until, pushing the sweater up slightly, they could wander a little closer, trying to find skin. The shirt he had beneath the sweater was soon taken out of the way of that fingers that, without taking the shirt or the sweater off, started to touch skin.

The moan that both boys' lips released was completely involuntary. When they both realized it, Butters arms were already wrapped around Kenny's neck, having taken off his hood and caressing his hair. They didn't seem to be conscious of that, because they continued to let their instincts lead them and they kissed a third time, even more intensely. The need of the blonde seemed to start to surge and it made him get closer to Kenny's face, to make the contact they had, better.

The boy with the parka was feeling elated. His hands were already touching the soft, creamy skin of the boy, who was so close to him that the essence he gave off seemed to fill him up. The contact of skin-against-skin felt electrifying. It was as if any thought that wasn't related to Butters had flown out of his mind, as if everything was filled with the blonde boy.

-Oh God-he said when they broke off again.

He could feel his cheeks reddened. How come he was losing control that way? Although, actually, it wasn't as if he cared very much. It was true that every time he had had sex had been good, fun, but none of them could compare to what he was feeling that moment. That feeling of wanting to be even closer with the person he was with, of wanting to have everything, until the last sigh. The way his heart beat so fast and millions of butterflies filled his body completely. Only Butters could cause him that.

He started to give him quick, tender kisses, pausing sometimes to make his lips get more swollen than they already were. His heart melted by the way Butters seemed to surrender to his kisses and his arms, whose hands were still wandering inside his shirt, caressing his chest.

In that moment, a sound took them out of their reverie. A cat had hit a trashcan that was near them and the sound of metal hitting the ground had been pretty loud. Butters looked at him, as if he still wasn't aware of what had happened, as if he was remembering.

TO BE CONTINUED…

SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS ONE? IT WAS FINE OR WHAT? TELL ME IN A REVIEW

SINI ñ-


	10. Cartman's Plan

I CAN'T THEN ENOUGHT TO Wolfy-chan Elric 91 WHO HAD BETA READ THIS CHAPTER FOR ME, THANK YOU!

Chapter 10.- Cartman's Plan.

Butters had been so worried about what his friends had told him he hadn't noticed Kenny had pulled him into an empty alley. When he saw him in front of him, out of nowhere, he couldn't say even a single word when his lips were covering his own and all those sensations stated to fill him up completely.

Any thought that wasn't about Kenny's lips and what he was doing to him vanished from his head. And when his hands started to roam and he could feel them get inside his sweater and his shirt until they touched his skin, he couldn't help but shudder. But he didn't think about stopping him even once. In fact, his arms, without him knowing how, wrapped around his neck and were getting him closer to himself, while he gave him those intense kisses. He couldn't help it, it was as if he wanted Kenny to kiss him that way, as if something deep inside him made him respond, unable to stop it.

When they separated and Kenny started giving him those quick kisses, he felt complete, calm, as if everything was meant to be that way, as if the time had stopped. He accepted his lips easily.

Then, that cat had made that noise and, as if it had made something in his head explode, he realized what he was doing. He didn't get away from Kenny, but in a flash, all the things his friends had told him passed in front of him, all was coming back. He felt like he was falling into a deep, dark well and, suddenly, he fainted.

Kenny was left with all that dead weight in his arms. What the hell had happened to Butters? Was there something wrong with him? Was he sick? The boy of the orange parka was too worried, he couldn't see with clarity. The only thing he knew was that he had to get to the school's infirmary as soon as possible. He took Butters in his arms and carried him to school where, running through the hallways, he went to the infirmary. Butters was very light. Was he eating properly? Millions of thoughts filled Kenny's head.

-What can I do for you?-was the greeting of the nurse, just as he stepped into the infirmary.

-Don't you see? Shit! You have to do something! Butters…-he swallowed the knot he felt in his throat-he fainted and I don't…

The nurse, who had just noticed the boy, pushed Kenny so he could get Butters on one of the beds. He started to check the boy's pulse. All his vital signs seemed normal, so she released a relieved sigh.

-What? Don't stay there like an idiot, how is he?-asked the desperate boy.

-Don't talk to me like that, young man, your friend is all right, he only fainted. Maybe he didn't have breakfast this morning or was under too much stress-her frown disappeared when she saw the concerned expression of the boy-Don't worry, he'll wake up soon-she said with a smile. The boy nodded-You can stay with him if you want, I'll go for some water for when he wakes up.

Kenny looked intently at Butters. His heart, which had accelerated with worry, was beating a little more quietly now. He brushed a desperate hand through his hair and then his eyes widened, surprised. He hadn't put his hood on again. He had completely forgotten about putting it on again. He had been so worried about the blonde and so focused in taking him to the infirmary as soon as possible that he had forgotten.

"How could he have forgotten something so important?" He took his hood and put it over his head again, pulling the strings to tighten it in the usual way.

He looked at Butters, he looked so cute lying there. He had scared him to death. Hadn't he said he wouldn't worry about what happened or not to the blond? Hadn't he said he was only a quick lay? Kenny tried to make sense of what he had done and the only thing he could come up with was that any person in all his senses that had someone fainted in his arms would have done what he did. Nevertheless, he had never been so worried about the well-being of anyone except himself. What did that mean?

He shook his head. That didn't matter now, the only important thing was that he was all right and soon, he could get back to his initial plan of getting in his pants to forget him some time later. But while he looked at him, with his cheeks tinted with pink, his bright blonde hair spread on the pillow and that angelic face, he wondered if he was going to be able to do it, if anyone could be able to forget Leopold "Butters" Stotch.

He stretched his hand to caress his cheek when, all of a sudden, he felt a pressure in his chest that made him take it back as if it burned. He looked at him a little more before getting out of there with his heart beating furiously, as if suddenly a part of him had understood something important inside him that he didn't want to accept.

Stan and Kyle were entering the school. They were walking when they saw many boys and girls that were reading what looked like a page of a newspaper and seemed very interested in the writing, which was strange, because they had never seen anyone so interested in the news of South Park. After all, in that little town of Colorado, it was almost never that something important happened. Then they saw Cartman who, smiling widely, seemed to be distributing said newspaper pages with too much joy which, according to what Stan and Kyle knew, never meant something good.

-What's that, fat ass?-the boy, seeing them, smiled even more and, getting closer, he said:

-Oooohh!!! This is only the most shocking news ever presented to our high school in a very looooong time-he said in that honeyed voice he used when he asked his mother for something or when he did something he felt particularly proud about.

-News?-asked Stan, cocking an eyebrow.

-Ooohh! Yes Staaaaan, you wanna see? Here you have a copy, if you want, share it with the Jew. It's free, I know perfectly well how Jews love to keep money as long as they can, he he he.

-Shut up, fat ass.

-I'm not a fat ass!!!-yelled the boy, infuriated, to then get back to that sweet smile-Well, enjoy the news, I'll keep on giving more newspapers- he said, getting away from there while giving newspapers to anyone who passed by; convincing them, of course, that they were worth the couple of bucks they spent in it.

Stan and Kyle watched him a few seconds and then looked at each other, worried, and then to the newspaper in the hand of the black-haired boy.

EXCLUSIVELY

KENNY'S SECRET

FIND OUT WHO HE WAS WITH AT TOKEN'S HOUSE, ALL THE DIRTY DETAILS NEXT

Stan and Kyle shared a look, concerned. That couldn't mean anything good. Was Kenny caught by Cartman? They kept reading.

'We have all heard the rumors, we have wondered what our dear Kenny had been doing at Token's party, if he hadn't died as we supposed. Let me tell you all the details of this story. It seems like Kenny McCormick got the strange cooties that Stan and the Jew have, those which make them as gay as the rainbow colors…'

The aforementioned looked at each other, offended. Stupid Cartman. But they kept reading.

'Yes, just as you are reading. Kenny, who has told us by himself about all the people he has slept with and about some affairs with someone of his own gender, has gone too far this time. Yes, he can go lower. Stupid Kenny. And how can he go even lower than sleeping with the innocent (yuck, I barf) Butters?

Yes, believe it or not, Kenny spent the night of Token's party getting it with no other than Leopold Stotch. Maybe you are wondering how I know it. Just yesterday I found out, by his own lips, about how he was with him and how he lost his virginity (which doesn't surprise me at all, I mean, it's Butters. Butters! My God, Kenny, could you get any lower?) to him. But surely you agree with me when I say that Kenny could have fucked anyone who was much better than Butters. But, what do you think?'

Stan and Kyle looked around. All the boys and girls who were reading the newspaper were whispering about the veracity of the article.

-That stupid has gone too far-said Stan, angry.

-That fat ass, son of a bitch. We have to find Kenny as soon as possible. If he denies what that asshole Cartman said, surely we can make the people believe us and not follow Cartman's game-said Kyle with determination.

-True, we have to find him. What Cartman says must be a lie. Kenny with Butters, ha!-the sarcastic, humorless laugh of Stan made them feel strange. Poor Kenny. No matter where he went, he would have to face this.

'Damn it' thought Clyde, searching desperately for Butters.

Someone had told him he had heard the nurse say he was there. Clyde looked around the infirmary until he found him. He was lying in one of the beds. It looked like he didn't know what was happening out there.

'Poor kid' he thought. But that was an opportunity to get closer to him, to protect him, because he knew Kenny wouldn't do it. That stupid Cartman had gone too far with that, but he would make him pay. Meanwhile, he had to make sure that Butters was all right, that was what mattered, especially for him. The aforementioned started to wake up, little by little.

-Kenny?-he whispered, to which Clyde frowned and answered, a bit tensely.

-No, I'm Clyde-the blonde blushed slightly.

-Ah, hi-he said in greeting.

-Do you feel OK?-asked the brown-haired boy.

-I think…s…so-whispered the blonde, a little confused. Craig smiled at him.

-Don't worry about anything, I'm here to take care of you- the blonde boy looked at him and smiled at him, tenderly.

Meanwhile, Kenny was walking around the school. He didn't know what to think and the fact that people seemed to follow him around and whisper every time he passed by didn't struck him as funny.

-Kenny, we've been looking for you- said Stan, with Kyle following him.

-Yeah, where have you been?

-In the infirmary-said the boy.

-How so? What happened?-asked Kyle, intrigued.

-That doesn't matter now. Kenny, you have to be very careful. Have you seen the newspaper pages that are flowing around the school?-Kenny frowned.

-Newspaper pages?

-Yeah. Oh, this is gonna be difficult, but you have to know-started Stan.

-Cartman is a bastard and this is the worst thing he has done-said Kyle, fisting his hands and very pissed off.

-What did he do?-Kenny was getting more confused at every moment, the things his friends were saying didn't make sense.

Stan and Kyle looked at each other for a moment, until they finally took out the piece of paper they were hiding, showing it to his friend.

-Here it is.

Kenny started reading.

TO BE CONTINUED…

WELL I THINK THIS STORY IS CATCHING UP WITH PEOPLE READING IT SO I LIKE A FEW REVIEWS PLEASE, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS AND KEEP DOING IT SO

SINI ñ-


	11. Get Away From Butters

**I WANT TO THANK AGAIN TO DEAR **Wolfy-chan Elric 91 FOR DOING THE BETA READ FOR ME, SHE'S HAS BEEN GREAT AND SHE IS DOING SOME AMAZING WORK, THANKS AGAIN!

**Chapter 11.- Get away from Butters.**

The more he read, the angrier he was. That stupid Cartman was going to pay for this. How did he find out? Did Butters really say something?

-Don't worry Kenny, no one is going to believe Cartman's lies-said a confident Stan.

-Yeah, no one can really believe you were with Butters, don't you worry-said Kyle, smiling-And about what we'll do to Cartman, I think Wendy is already working on it-he added.

Kenny had been looking intently to the article, specially the bit in which Cartman said that Butters' innocence was sickening and that he (meaning Kenny) couldn't have gone lower. That made his blood boil in anger. Butters was the cutest, most innocent boy he had ever met. Never, not even for a moment, had he thought that having been with him had been repulsive in any way, on the contrary. Suddenly, he realized how much this could affect Butters.

-I have to warn Butters-he said aloud. To hell with that thing about not caring about what happened, he still wanted to get in his pants and he was going to do it.

-What do you mean, Kenny? What that article says is true?

The boy of the orange parka, who had been distracted, looked at Stan and, making a gesture with his hand, he crumpled the newspaper page and threw it to the floor with disgust.

-The thing about being with Butters is true, about everything else, that son of a bitch Cartman is gonna get it good, he can't talk like that about Butters-he stomped furiously on the piece of paper-I gotta see him-he muttered, leaving his two friends perplexed about that new bit of information while he walked quickly to the infirmary.

Just before he arrived, he was stopped by Token.

-Just where do you think you're going?-he asked.

-I came to see Butters.

-Don't you think you've done more than enough? You did what you wanted; you slept with him, made him the laughingstock of South Park with your friend Cartman as an accomplice. Now, just leave him alone-the aforementioned widened his eyes.

-I didn't do that, the fat ass was the one who planned this, like always.

-Look Kenny, it's not like I dislike you, you know I like you, but I don't think the thing you have with Butters can last any longer than it already has. I suggest you to leave him alone. Clyde is with him in this moment and I know he honestly cares about Butters. I think he could be someone more reliable for him to be with, because with you he can't expect more than a one-night-stand and for you to forget about him. But I'm afraid that, for Butters, the separation wouldn't be so easy, so leave him alone.

The boy frowned angrily. Clyde was with him? Did that mean that brute Clyde was in love with Butters? His Butters? The comment about the one-night-stand and forgetting about him was nothing new to him, but the fact that Clyde wanted Butters for himself simply made his stomach fill with a corrosive substance that didn't let him think straight.

-That's not your business. After all, Butters and I will be the ones who decide what's gonna happen with this. Now, get outta my way-the challenging tone he used made Token stay still when Kenny walked into the infirmary.

-Get away from Butters-he said, with an extremely clear voice for someone who was wearing a hood that covered his lips. He narrowed his eyes with fury when he saw how Clyde's hand was holding the blond boy's, who looked very nervous and was blushing a little-Get your filthy hands off him-he said, getting closer and closer to the bed the boy was sitting in.

Meanwhile, Stan still couldn't believe what just happened.

-Did Kenny admit having spent the night with Butters?-he asked aloud.

-Yes, he did-confirmed Kyle, while he stayed next to him with the same bewildered expression.

-Then Cartman didn't make that up, Butters and Kenny did it at Token's party-said Stan, trying to clear his thought.

-It seems so-answered the boy of the green hat, nodding.

-No, Butters can't be the one who…no, Butters is who…Kenny is, in love with Butters?-Stan widened his eyes with surprise and Kyle did the same.

-It doesn't make sense-started to say Kyle-Wait, it makes much sense. Who else would make Kenny feel that way, ah? It's obvious that someone like Butters could make Kenny feel different. My God, every time that Kenny was in the classroom, he looked at Butters in a very different way, although I think he didn't realize it. I think that the thought of being with Butters didn't even cross his mind because he is…well, he's Butters, too innocent. But once he was drunk, his inhibitions lowered; not that Kenny has many inhibitions, but it's said that alcohol brings up the deepest and most secret desires of the subconscious and that must be the way it happened.

Stan started to nod, as if the pieces started to fit in. What Kyle was saying made much sense.

-Yeah, Kenny must feel different with him, he wouldn't worry in the way he's doing about someone else. Did he already notice?-Kyle shook his head.

-I don't think so; after all, when we tried to tell him, he fell to the floor and died of shock.

-Well, we'll have to wait to see how he is going to manage this now that Cartman put them in the eye of the hurricane-Stan concluded.

That was true, thought Kyle, all they had to do was wait to see what happened.

Meanwhile, Butters was very nervous. Just a few moments before Kenny walked into the infirmary, Clyde had taken his hand and said.

-Butters, for a long time I've wanted to tell you that, actually, well, you know we've been very good friends for a long time, right?-the boy nodded-I've always felt something for you-the brown-haired boy continued.

-Me too, I like you very much, you're one of my best friends-Butters told him with innocence. Clyde blushed.

-Yes, you're one of my best friends too, but I…-and then, Kenny arrived.

-Get away from Butters-he said, just as he stepped in-Get your filthy hands off him.

The instant Butters saw Kenny, his cheeks got a rosy tint. He felt something so intense for him, something he couldn't interpret nor describe. It was just the fact that he was there, so close, what made him feel incredible. He felt how Clyde got his hand off his and he saw him stand up the chair he was sitting in.

-Look Kenny, its better that you leave-said Clyde, looking intently into his eyes.

-Who gave you the right to decide if I leave or not? I think the one who has to decide is Butters-said the angry boy.

-Why don't you leave? You got what you wanted from him, so, what do you want to do here?

-What the fuck do you care? And how do you know what I want from him?

-Let's not fool ourselves, Kenny. You wanted him for a quick lay, if that's not it, then for what? Tell me-said Clyde, taking a step forward. Kenny felt as if someone was squeezing his throat and prevented the words from coming out of his mouth.

-I…I…I…-that was the only thing he managed to say.

Meanwhile, Butters was looking at them worriedly, rubbing his knuckles against each other.

-Are you…fighting?-he asked nervously while looking at them.

Both boys turned to look at him, as if they didn't remember that Butters had been there, hearing them fighting all along. The first one to react was Clyde who, getting closer to him, said quietly.

-Don't worry Butters, I think Kenny understood what I meant-he said, and then looked at Kenny, who felt as if fire flames were coming out of his eyes. If looks could kill, Clyde would be 100 meters (328.08 feet) under right then.

-I…Kenny…-Butters started to say. Clyde looked at him significantly.

-Butters, do you remember what we talked about yesterday?-he asked. Butters looked at him, then at Kenny, and at Clyde again.

-I…want to be with Kenny-he said with his cheeks blushing slightly and looking down. The boy in orange felt his chest grow and a smile appeared in his face. Clyde looked at him with fury and turned to Butters again.

-OK, whatever you want Butters. Only remember what we told you and remember that, no matter what happens, you can count on me with anything. I'll always be at your side-he said, smiling at him while holding one of his hands.

The blonde boy nodded, smiling, while Kenny coughed loudly to break the mood. Clyde shot him a dirty look while walking out of the room. Kenny looked at Butters, who was once again rubbing his knuckles nervously. The orange-clad boy couldn't help but smile. That boy was too cute for anyone to resist. He walked to the bed where he was and, taking off his hood and grabbing his chin, he kissed him tenderly on the lips. When they broke off, Butters sighed.

-You scared me when you fainted before-Kenny told him. Butters looked at him, nervous.

-I, I felt bad, I remembered what my friends told me and I couldn't…-Kenny caressed his cheek

-Don't worry about that, I'm here.

The boy smiled at him and Kenny felt his heart jump. Then, he remembered what he had come to tell him and he felt his heart sink to his stomach.

-I have to tell you something-he started saying-Cartman. You know what a jackass that dick-face is and he wrote something about you and me and what happened at Token's party.

Butters turned completely red when he remembered what happened between them at Token's party and then he got very nervous.

-Where did he write it?-the boy asked, worried.

-In newspaper pages and he's distributing them all around the school-the orange-clad boy answered.

-Then, every…everybody knows wha…what happened?

Kenny nodded and Butters, not being able to restrain himself, fainted again.

TO BE CONTINUED…

OK SO THIS IS THIS CHAPTER, WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I REALLY LIKE TO READ YOUR REVIEWS


	12. Confrontation

SO I'M HERE AGAIN AN I GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER BETA READ BY MARVELOUS Wolfy-chan Elric 91 WHO I COULDN'T BE THANKFUL ENOUGH

Chapter 12.- Confrontation.

Kenny was concerned. It was the second time that day that Butters fainted, but now he knew the reason. He was really stressed, the things weren't being very easy for him. The truth was that now, Butters seemed more at ease with his kisses. It seemed like he was starting to get used to the fact that every time that Kenny was near, he would get at least one kiss, and that was a big accomplishment. But with the things his friends were telling him and, now, with all the school informed about what had happened between them, he didn't know if that could continue that way. He sighed and then sighed again. That thing about sighing was new for him, and all because of that cute boy lying down in bed.

He couldn't help but smile and lowered his head to give him another kiss. He simply couldn't contain himself and that made him feel very nervous. He smelled really good, something sweet and strong at the same time, something that was simply Butters. And his lips were so firm and soft that he could caress them forever, and maybe that wouldn't be enough. He tried not to think about anything else than those lips, which wasn't very difficult, because feeling them against his own made him lose the notion of time and space. Then he felt the boy underneath him move slightly. He got off those lips to see the cutest eyes he had ever seem.

-He…Hello Kenny-said the boy, smiling tenderly.

-Hi-he answered caressing his hair, moving a lock out of his forehead. Suddenly, he went static. Why did that boy brought out the cheesiest part of him? Suddenly, Butters' eyes showed confusion and he sighed deeply.

-Everyone knows-he said in a whisper, which made Kenny get even tenser. If not for his hormones, this wouldn't have happened. Then, the ring for the class went off and the nurse entered the room.

-Boy, you have to go to class-she said. The blonde started to get up while Kenny swiftly tightened his hood in the usual way. The nurse made a negative gesture with her head.

-No, not you young man. I think you have to rest a little more. You, Mr. McCormick, have to attend. Your "friend" will be taken care of-Kenny looked at her, knowing that that woman had already read the article that Cartman wrote.

-Fuck you-he said. The woman didn't seem to notice or, more exactly, didn't understand what he said. The boy of the orange parka turned to see Butters and told him.

-See you later, take care-the boy, smiling nervously, nodded while he rubbed his knuckles against each other again-You count with me-he said before walking out the door.

He walked through the hallways that, little by little, were getting empty. When he arrived to his classroom, everything was extremely quiet, there was so much silence it was palpable everywhere. That was weird and didn't predict anything good. He opened the classroom door and everyone was looking to see who walked in. When they saw it was Kenny, everybody writhed in their places, excited. The boy looked for his friends. Stan and Kyle were shooting him worried smiles. Then he saw Cartman, who had one of those wide smiles he used when something had gone very well, while Wendy, next to him, stared at him very angry. The boy entered and sat down, without caring that the others kept looking at him while he walked.

-Hey Keeeny-said that horrible, high-pitched voice behind him. He tried not to pay attention to it-Hey Keeeeeeeny-said the boy again, to which Kenny turned to see him, angry.

-What the fuck do you want, Cartman?

-Ooooooooh, it seems like someone needs a vagina wash, because you have too much sand. Maybe it stuck when you were with Butters, didn't it Kenny?-everyone in the classroom held their breath.

-Don't be screwing around, son of a bitch-said the orange-clad boy, turning to the front once again.

-But tell us Kenny. How were you with Butters? He's a shouter, isn't he? You can see how gay he is from miles away. Surely he likes to get it on the ass, the…-he couldn't end the phrase because, lighting fast, Kenny had stood up and gave the boy a punch in the nose, making it bubble with blood. Wendy got up, scared, to clean up her boyfriend while the boy complained-Nyaaa!! Kenny, you're a dick-face! What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you really with that stupid Butters? Now you're going to get away from your friends for that ass-licker?-the boy was tightening his fists, just about to punch him again, but he refrained himself because of the warning glare that Wendy gave him. Then he looked at everyone, who were looking at him, half-surprised and half-interested.

-Yes, I slept with Butters. And I plan to do it again. If anyone wants to say anything to me, you know what you're gonna get, so mind your own business and leave me alone-after saying that, he sat down.

-We'll have to take you to the infirmary-said Wendy.

Kenny felt a shiver go through his spine. Cartman? In the infirmary? With Butters? He immediately turned to see the fat ass and he really looked bad. He was somewhat glad, but on the other hand…In that moment, the teacher arrived.

-What is going on here?-she said, when she saw Wendy, trying in any way possible to stop Cartman's hemorrhage with one of her handkerchiefs-Miss Testaburger, take Eric Cartman to the infirmary immediately-the girl nodded, but Kenny stood up.

-But Miss-he started to say.

-Do you want to say something, Mr. McCormick?

-It was his fault-managed to say Cartman, trying to wipe the blood that got into his mouth.

-Is that true?-she asked, looking at all the other ones in the classroom. Everyone looked at Kenny, worried, but no one said anything-Mr. McCormick?-the boy didn't answer-Very well, you don't want to tell. Well, you're going to be punished, you're going to have after-school detention.

-Goddammit-muttered the boy sitting down, completely angry, while he helplessly saw how Wendy went with Cartman in the direction of the infirmary. He exhaled, exasperated. Nothing was going well.

Meanwhile, the school nurse was checking Butters, who was trying to convince her that he was fine and he could go back to his classes.

-I'm sorry, I think you should stay to rest a little more, especially with all the stress you've been under-Butters didn't want to ask how she knew about the kind of stress he had been under, but he supposed, by what Kenny had told him, that she had read that newspaper.

God, Kenny was someone sooo cool. He had always been very popular and he had always been kind with him, but now…Feelings were lodged inside him, he liked him more than that security blanket he had since he was 3 years old (and with which he secretly still slept), he liked him more than the chocolate cereals of the morning, more than all the great things he had had in all his life, he liked him so much…that seemed nearly impossible to have so much feeling for someone inside him, he liked him and maybe…he was in love with Kenny. The boy blushed, making the nurse; who was just finished with checking his temperature, scared by seeing him and said.

-Oh my God-she put a hand on his forehead-It looks like you have a fever, boy. I have to check your temperature again-in that moment, Butters didn't care about what the nurse thought, he had realized that that very especial feeling that he felt for Kenny was…nothing more and nothing else than love.

Yes, that was the only explanation. But that, even though he was very happy to know it, also made him feel very nervous. Because if his friends were right, Kenny would only want to be with him for a little while and not…that wasn't enough for him. He couldn't continue, because in that moment a boy, cursing, walked into the infirmary.

-Stupid Kenny, that's what I get for telling nothing else but the truth. Goddammit, that dick-face is gonna get it good, as soon as I get outta here, I…

-You were asking for it, Eric-said the girl, who was keeping the bloody handkerchief covering Cartman's nose.

-What happened?-asked the worried nurse, after seeing for the ninth time that Butters didn't have a fever and seeing that boy with serious problems walking into the infirmary.

-That son of a bitch Kenny punched me-he said while, closing his eyes, he tried to stop the blood flow.

-Come here-the nurse told him, indicating other one of the beds near there.

Wendy walked the boy to her and the nurse got the handkerchief off to start tending to the boy. Finally, the girl looked around and saw the blonde sitting in a bed near Eric's.

-Hi Butters-she said, smiling warmly.

-Hi Wendy-said the boy, waving with his hand.

-Butters?-asked Cartman on his part.

-Don't move, young man, I'm checking you-said the nurse when the boy tried to see where Butters was.

-Fuck!-said the boy, lying down again so the nurse could attend him.

-What's the matter Butters? Are you OK?-asked the dark-haired girl, after looking at where Cartman was for a few moments.

-I only fainted-answered the blonde.

-Are you OK now?-asked the girl.

-Yeah, I feel much better, thank you Wendy-answered the boy, smiling at her. The girl sighed, slightly relieved. Then, another doubt was shown in her face and she quickly asked.

-Have you already seen the newspapers Eric was giving?-the boy shook his head. The girl made an annoyed face-I'll see that Cartman gets what he deserves, don't worry Butters. I hope you don't feel too bad about it.

-No, Kenny told me everything and he's very good with me.

-Yes, I'm sure he is-said the girl, with the look of someone who feels pity for someone else. She didn't really see any future for Kenny and Butters' relationship, but she hoped with all her heart that there could be something, because Butters was too nice and cute to suffer for something like that. Meanwhile, the nurse had finished checking and curing Cartman.

-He has to rest a little-he announced to the girl, who nodded.

-I have to get back to class, Eric-he started to say to her boyfriend-Please, don't make any of your insidious comments to Butters.

-Insidious? Me? Of course not, Wendy-he said, with his best bat of eyelashes and cute smile, which the girl didn't buy and, looking at him seriously, told him.

-Look, I know you, Eric Cartman and believe me when I tell you that I'll find out if you say anything to Butters. Besides, I know of someone who won't stop until he turns you into dust if you tell him anything like that-after saying that, she exited the infirmary, leaving the two boys laying down, staring at the ceiling, while the nurse arranged everything beside them.

TO BE CONTINUED…

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE KEEP READING! AND OF COURSE REVIEW


	13. Back in the Game

FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO THANK THE OUTSATNDING WORK OF MY DEAR BETA READ Wolfy-chan Elric 91 WHO I THANK SOOO MUCH!!

Chapter 13.- Back to the game.

The silence that came next was one of the most uncomfortable ones they had had in a long time. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the utensils being moved by the nurse.

-All right boy, I'm going to go for a moment. Please, don't get too agitated and try to rest-after saying this, the nurse walked out the door.

-So you and that poor-ass Kenny fucked-muttered Cartman, looking at him. The blonde boy didn't know what to answer and, blushing, he lowered his gaze, saying nothing. The fat boy looked at him, from head to toe, before saying-How could Kenny fuck someone like you?-Butters turned to him, confused.

-What…What do you mean someone like me?-Cartman closed his eyes, trying to be patient.

-You really are an idiot, Butters. A guy like Kenny…can't be with someone like you.

-Wh…Why not?-asked the blonde, his eyes wide open.

-That doesn't matter, he'll forget about this soon. I don't have to get in trouble with Wendy for a stupid thing like this. Kenny isn't going to stay with you-after saying this, Cartman turned to face the other side, frowning, while Butters was left with his heart shrunk.

Everyone told him that Kenny wouldn't want to stay with him more than a little time. Should he believe everyone? The boy sighed, distressed. How was he going to stand that, in any moment, Kenny would tell him that he didn't want to be near him anymore? Because that would happen, wouldn't it? He felt so confused.

In the classroom, the boy of the orange parka was cracking his knuckles. He needed to know what was happening in the infirmary. Cartman was such an idiot that he probably was telling Butters something that would affect his whole plan. He hit his desk. That was really a mess. Why did Cartman have to step into other people's business? Kenny was brooding on all his rage when the door swung open and Wendy walked through it. The boy looked at her and the girl looked back and smiled. "Good" the boy thought "Wendy has given Cartman an ultimatum and the fat ass wouldn't dare go against her wishes" That meant he could be a little calmer; although, with Cartman, no one could ever be unprepared, so he had to wait and see what happened.

Second period ended and the nurse was finishing taking notes needed about Butters.

-Well Mr. Stotch, it seems like you can go to your next class-the blonde smiled, relieved.

-Really? All right!-he said, making a gesture of success.

-You're so gay-said Cartman after looking at him and turning around again. Butters started to rub his knuckles against each other.

-Tha…Thank you, nurse-he said while walking out of there.

Cartman had never told him anything that did him any good. He was always using him for his pranks, and even if he knew it, the boy was persuasive enough to make him believe whatever he said, and this time wasn't the exception. After all, it wasn't only his opinion, but the opinion of all his friends too. Butters sighed while he walked through the school's hallway. Should he forget that Kenny McCormick existed? Soon, he arrived to his classroom. When he entered, the class had already started, so the teacher, pausing her lesson for a moment, told him.

-Please, take you seat, Mr. Stotch.

-Oh…Thank you, Miss-said the boy while looking at Kenny, who sat right next to him, and walked to his place, not noticing the stares that followed him.

Kenny was smiling, At least Butters wasn't with the stupid Cartman to tell him non-sense anymore. And what did it matter that everyone in the classroom was staring at them? It wasn't as if he had ever cared about attention. Besides, he looked all cute in that moment. Something was going really wrong with himself, he usually wasn't like this. Just the last week, he had been a "normal" boy. As normal as a boy who came from the ghetto and lived having sex with anyone that crossed his path could be. And boy, had he had sex, plenty, and he had never given a fuck about doing it or who to do it with. He just did it and it felt really good. Besides, the next day, he could always discuss it with his friends, telling them about the perverted feats he had accomplished. God! Lately, he hadn't even insinuated to Stan or Kyle, and that was one of his favorite pastimes. It wasn't that he missed it, he didn't miss that at all. What he was interested about right now was making the blonde boy next to him want to sleep with him, and he was going to succeed in it, of that he was very sure. He looked at the clock, which was right over the blackboard, and smiled. There were only a few minutes left before the class ended.

-Butters, can we talk after class?-he asked the boy next to him with a whisper.

Butters was slightly startled and, looking at him with his cheeks a little pink, he nodded while he hurriedly kept taking notes. Kenny stifled a laugh. He looked cute that nervous. Every student in the classroom had been looking when he spoke to Leopold, but the boy of the orange parka was so distracted that he didn't notice. In that moment, a boy behind Butters touched his arm.

-You'll come to eat lunch with us as always, right Butters?-Clyde. Why the hell hadn't he noticed that the idiot sat behind "his" blonde?

-Oh…sure-answered Butters, smiling at him. Kenny fisted his hand.

-Perfect-replied Clyde, smiling at Kenny with a self-sufficient expression.

"That sounds like a challenge" thought the boy of the orange parka "Very well, if that's what you want…We'll see who's left waiting, I'm not gonna let him go so easy" Both boys were linked in a stare-contest while the teacher quoted the last points of her lesson and Butters quickly wrote everything down. The bell rang and, even though after that class came lunch, many people seemed to deliberately stay in the classroom, picking their things. Kenny got up from his desk.

-I want to talk to you in private, Butters-he told the boy, who just in that moment had finished taking notes and was getting up from his desk, nervous.

-Ooo…kay-he said while, looking at the floor, he rubbed his knuckles. In that moment, the brown-haired boy that sat behind him stood up as well and, touching his shoulder, told him.

-Don't take too long, I'll be waiting.

-Oh, sure thing Clyde-no one missed the stare-contest that that the boys had, while Kenny tried to mentally stop the touch of Clyde's filthy hand on his most recent acquisition.

-Very well, see you later then-he said while giving an affectionate squeeze to his shoulder, which made the McCormick boy want to rip out his entrails and fry them in boiling oil. "Who did that guy think he was to touch him in any way? Damn it, Butters was his, only his!!!...Whatever that meant. And he wasn't gonna let that idiot intrude"

-B…Bye Clyde-answered Butters, waving with a hand while seeing him walk out of the classroom. Then, he turned back to Kenny; who, with a gesture, urged him to get out of the classroom as well.

-Wow, this is more intense than those Mexican soap operas-whispered Kyle.

-What?-Kyle blushed.

-Oh, it's just that my mom got that thing about watching Mexican soap operas and, well, I've watched some and they're…pretty intense, but this…-he said, pointing to where Kenny, Butters and Clyde had been-This is more intense than any soap opera.

-Hey, why do you think Kenny shot that hateful glare to Clyde?-asked Stan, frowning.

-The thing is that Clyde has been in love with Butters for some time now. I think he never imagined he was going to have competition-whispered a hoarse voice behind their backs.

-Gah! Craig's right. Poor Clyde. Gah! Kenny went ahead.

-Clyde likes Butters?-asked Stan and Kyle, confused.

-It seems so-answered Token.

Wendy was following the conversation thoroughly when everyone looked at the classroom door, where the three boys had disappeared to, every single one with a different thought in their heads.

Meanwhile, Kenny had grabbed Butters' hand and was guiding him to the nearest closet. Fortunately, the broom closet was almost empty and both could get in perfectly.

-Ke…Kenny, what…what are we doing here?-the boy asked nervously when he heard the click of the door.

-God, Butters!-whispered the boy with a husky voice while he rushed to him to give him a passionate kiss in the mouth, exploring his body anxiously. The blonde boy caught him unguarded and he ended leaning on the closet's wall while he felt Kenny's lips suck his own greedily. The darkness was intense and the only sounds that could be heard were the broken pants and the rustle of clothes, as well as the moans that escaped from both. The kiss was an explosion of undefined pleasure and it immediately made them feel excited, with a subduing sensation filling the lower regions of their bellies.

-I can't…I can't keep doing this-Kenny whispered against the ear of the boy that he had imprisoned between his arms; while, with his tongue, he caressed the boy's earlobe savoring it.

TO BE CONTINUED…

IT'S GETTING MORE INTENSE I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND READING THESE BECAUSE I REALLY LOVE YOUR COMENTS


	14. Plans and Separation

**I WANT TO THANK TO **Wolfy-chan Elric 91 WHO BETA READ THIS FOR ME, SHE'S AMAZING AND I JUST CAN'T THANK HER ENOUGH

**Chapter 14.- ****Plans and separation.**

-So Clyde, is in love with Butters?-Stan wondered aloud for the ninth time, while Kyle frowned.

-God! It's like everyone is going crazy for Butters. I mean, it's Butters-Stan looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

-And what's wrong with someone liking Butters? After all, he's a handsome boy and he's so cute that no one can help but feel affection for him-Kyle looked at him with widened eyes.

-No, not you Stan. Now you're gonna tell me you like Butters? But I thought you were 100 heterosexual.

-I'm not saying that Kyle, but what's wrong with falling in love with someone like Butters? He's a smart, cute guy. And what do you mean with 100 heterosexual? Are you telling me that you see me as a chauvinist or someone who doesn't accept differences? You, more than anyone, should know how much we have worked so that kind of stereotypes are eliminated and everyone can be free to choose what's better for them. I can't believe it, Kyle-the boy, shaking his head in denial and with a disappointed expression walked away, leaving a very confused Kyle.

-Then, you like Butters, don't you?-was the only thing he could say, in a sad whisper.

Meanwhile, in a broom closet, two boys were involved in more heated arguments.

-I can't…I can't keep doing this-Kenny had whispered against the ear of the boy that he had imprisoned between his arms; while, with his tongue, he caressed the boy's earlobe, savoring it.

-Mmm what…what do you mean?-said the boy between pants, while he felt Kenny's hands roaming in his body.

-I need…I have to have you now!-said the boy with a husky voice, while he started to kissed his neck, sucking in the exact place where Butters' pulse beat hurriedly.

-N…Now?!-whispered the boy with a broken voice.

-Oh God, yes!-answered the boy while he started to slide one of his hands to the edge of the blonde boy's pants, ready to take them off. The hand of Butters stopped him.

-No, Kenny, not here-said the boy.

In that moment, his senses were too clouded to think about rejecting him completely. The boy of the orange parka sighed deeply, putting his hand in Butters' waist, trying to suppress the tremor of arousal that filled him up.

-Then, when?-he finally asked.

-I…this afternoon-nervous, Butters answered, not even thinking about it.

-Where?-Kenny asked, showering kisses in his neck.

-My parents aren't going to be at home today, so…-he started to say, then he covered his mouth with his hand.

He shouldn't have said that, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone that his parents weren't in town. But he it had slipped, feeling that warmth coming from Kenny's body and, even after all the things that happened, he felt so comfortable next to him that he couldn't help it. Even if he couldn't see it, he knew that the orange-clad boy was smiling when he said.

-All right Butters. Tonight, you'll be completely mine-the blonde felt himself shudder from head to toe.

Kenny kissed him again, their lips grazing tenderly. The softness of the kiss was very refreshing. It seemed like, even after all the things said and the knowledge of what awaited for them that afternoon, they still couldn't separate. In that moment they needed to feel each other, bit if they didn't want to end up doing it in the broom closet, they would just have to conform with those soft kisses. Butters' hands went up until they were in Kenny's neck and, instinctively, started to caress his hair, while answering to that heart-melting kiss. Kenny's hands were in his waist, caressing slightly with his thumbs. Their lips felt each other and caressed. Kenny's tongue decided to explore and discover the taste of Butters' lower lip, who felt trapped while he felt that delightful suction. He felt his toes curling inside his shoes. Kenny pressed him against him, his hands sliding around his waist. His tongue took advantage of the moan that escaped from Butters' lips and slipped into the cute boy's mouth, who just let him do as he pleased. That kiss, which was turning more intense than at the beginning, had to be interrupted because of the school bell.

-Lunch is over?-asked Butters with a pant, while slightly withdrawing from the orange-clad boy.

-It seems so.

-And I didn't go with Clyde to eat-muttered the boy.

-I'm glad-answered Kenny with a hoarse voice.

-Why do you say that?

-I…don't want to see you with that idiot.

-But Clyde is my friend-Kenny sighed deeply.

-Butters…Oh Butters. Only be careful with him. I don't want anyone but me to touch you-he said and, trying to emphasize his words, one of his fingers traveled softly by his jaw-OK?-He asked.

Before he could answer he kissed his mouth passionately, taking away any trace of breath that he still had. After fixing his hood the usual way, he took his hand and helped him to exit the room. When they were out, he guided him through the hallway to their classroom, to where they arrived just after the teacher walked in. Everyone was sitting in their desks and looked at them, surprised. Butters was blushing, with his clothes messed up and his lips slightly swollen, which made Clyde frown and furiously fist his hand under his desk. The teacher urged them to sit down, which both of them did hurriedly. Cartman had returned to the classroom and looked at Kenny with a little annoyance, ready to tell him three things as soon as he sat down. Wendy was worried by seeing this, while Stan and Kyle didn't even shared glances with one another. Some things had changed that day and the thought that everyone shared was that they wanted everything to go back to normal.

-Gah! Oh God! The tension!-was heard at the back of the classroom.

Kenny was smiling under his parka. Soon, he would accomplish his goal. Butters was in his hands, he was just about to do it again with him and that had him at full. Besides, not only he had kept him away from Clyde during lunch, but he had eliminated any worry that he could have had because of what that stupid Cartman had done. God! Why did Butters have to be so very pretty? He wondered again while seeing him, blushed, trying to fix his shirt that he, had finally noticed, was outside his pants. Kenny felt like laughing. He felt so happy that he didn't know what to do. Just knowing that that blonde would be in his arms that afternoon made him feel weak on the knees and with his stomach full of butterflies, as well as it brought him warmth and tingles to his cheeks. What he meant was that, if he hadn't had his hood on, he would be completely red of pure happiness. He was so deep in his thoughts of the blonde that he didn't notice that two of his best fiends were acting very weird.

"What the hell is wrong with Stan?" wondered Kyle "Why did he get like that? Could it be that he's in love with Butters?" the redhead looked at the aforementioned, frowning.

At some point, he had always gotten along with Butters. He was a good guy, a little dull, but a good guy anyway. But now he was looking at him from a different view.

"What can Stan see in him that is so interesting?" He couldn't understand how his best friend could be interested in him, of all the people that were in school.

Anyway, what did it matter to him that Stan was interested in him or any other person? Certainly, he hadn't cared when Kenny had been interested in him. Why would Stan have to be different? But there was something in his heart that felt hurt. After all, he had always thought that if one day, Stan was interested in someone of his same gender, that would have to be him. Please, it was more than obvious, even Cartman said so. Which wasn't a good defense basis, but anyway, how could Stan be interested in Butters and not in him? They were Super Best Friends, they had always been. They were friends to the point that, lately, they had started to hold hands a little in parties and others, even at Token's party they had went out to the courtyard and had been just about to kiss.

It wasn't that Kyle had asked him to or anything, he just felt that and if something had happened, he was sure that he wouldn't have stopped him. It wasn't that he enjoyed that kind of things, that thing about kissing with guys wasn't his style, but being Stan…things changed. There was simply something special in him, something that made him want to stay with him all the time and not worry about anything else. And if in any moment they happened to be too close, it really didn't matter. Like the nights when one went to sleep at the other's house. They always slept in the same bed, since they were children and, even if there had been a long time since then, that hadn't changed. They slept next to the other and, strangely, they always woke up in the other's arms. They didn't know how that had happened, but it didn't bother them, it simply felt comfortable.

And now, Stan was in love with Butters? That didn't make sense. There must be some explanation for that, because if that was true…Kyle felt a knot in his throat. And now Stan didn't speak to him and that made him feel much worse. He lowered his gaze to his work and tried to wipe a tear that threatened to spill from the corner of his eye. That shouldn't bother him so much.

-Goddammit!-he whispered and tried to focus on his work.

Next to him, Stan was stiff. He hated to fight with Kyle, but in some way, what he had said had hurt him. He felt that, both him and Kyle, had an open mind about the freedom the people had to decide what they wanted to do. And the fact that he had told him that he was 100 heterosexual, as if he despised homosexual people, he didn't know why, had made him touchy, as if he had offended him. After all, he…well, Kyle and him…It was true that many people thought of them as homosexuals ad that they had always defended themselves about that and that they had never gotten to do anything more than little brushes of their hands, and they had almost kissed at Token's party but, that aside…

Stan blushed slightly. OK, he had to admit it, he had had some thoughts about the redhead that weren't innocent at all and yes, he had a strong desire to kiss him and do some other things to him. He shook his head. Maybe he had been infected by Kenny and was more perverted than he thought. But anyway, the fact that he imagined Kyle naked while he jerked off in his bathroom didn't mean that he was gay, absolutely, it was only…

Kyle was special, he had always been. He wanted to be with him all the time in the world and since some time ago, he wanted something more than spend time together, he wanted to feel him. Nevertheless, the comment he had made…He sighed. That meant that Kyle didn't think about him at all, maybe not in the same way than him, and that destroyed his innards and broke his hopes to pieces. Not that he thought that some day, Kyle would want to do those things with him, but…

The boy took off his hat and furiously messed up his hair. He didn't have to deceive himself. Yes, he wanted him to be next to him. He wanted him for himself and every time that he was with him and he couldn't touch him was torture. Tat was why, every more time, he used ridiculous excuses so he could feel him, touch his hands, grab his hair, caress his cheek, any kind of physical contact was OK. Even those little competitions where they had to tickle each other, everything was good and now…He couldn't even talk to him. He had to be able to talk to him again, but he couldn't because now, every time he saw hi he felt a knot in his throat that didn't let him say anything. He just had to get used to the idea that Kyle wouldn't ever love him as he loved him, he just wanted to be his friend or Super Best Friend, as they had decided many years ago, and that should be enough for him…

TO BE CONTINUED…

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS ONE? I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING


	15. Tasting

**I'M HERE AGAING THANKING THE OUTSTANDING WORK OF ** Wolfy-chan Elric 91 WHO BETA READ THIS FOR ME, THANKS AGAIN!!!

**Chapter 15****.- Tasting.**

-So, you were fucking with Butters again. What the hell is wrong with you Kenny?-asked Cartman behind him.

The boy, who was smiling, gazing at Butters bending down to pick one of his pencils from the floor and admiring his ass, felt as if something bitter was sliding in his throat when he heard that stupidity.

-Shut up, fat ass. Or do you want me to break your nose again so it looks exactly like the pig you are?-he said dryly, as he squeezed his eyes shut with all his might, trying to be patient.

He already had to stay for detention that afternoon, and he didn't want to make it worse. After all, it was because of that that he had to arrive a little later to Butters' house. Until now, he only had one hour of detention and that was enough torture for him. Now, if he hit the fat ass again, he would have to spend more time in there and that was the last thing he wanted to do in that moment.

-Oooohhhh, Kenny is pissed off. Yeah, they say that poor-asses have a very bad attitude. Very well, Kenny, today I will leave you alone. I just know this is a PHASE you're going through and I don't have to worry about anything more, or else…

-Or else…-continued Kenny-You couldn't care less if I do whatever I feel like doing. I don't need your permission and even less your approval, so get that stupid thought out of your head, you idiot, nobody cares about your opinion.

-Yeah, whatever you say, Kenny-answered a sarcastic Cartman while, smiling, folded his arms in the desk. He didn't have anything to worry about.

The classes ended soon. Most of them looked relieved about having to go, but others like Stan and Kyle looked uncomfortable. They usually went home together, but now they didn't even now what to do.

Kenny stopped Butters by the arm.

-See you this afternoon-he said.

-Aren't…Aren't you coming with me?-asked the boy. After saying this, he blushed. Maybe he didn't plan to say it at all and it just slipped. Kenny couldn't help but smile. That boy was sooo cute.

-I have detention.

-Detention? Why?-asked the blonde, widening his eyes with surprise.

-A thing with Cartman. Don't worry, soon I'll be with you-the boy turned completely red.

-Hey Butters, I'm waiting for you-said Clyde from the door. The boy looked at him.

-Eh?-he answered frowning slightly, not understanding.

-I'm taking you home-said the boy, smiling at him while giving Kenny a challenging look, who furrowed his brows angrily.

-Oh, all right-answered the blonde, nodding.

The boy was just about to walk to where Clyde was when Kenny stopped him by the arm again. When he turned around to look at him, the boy had already taken off his hood and was kissing him passionately, to the surprise of all those who still were in the classroom. When he finished, he whispered into his ear.

-Don't let anyone but me to touch you, especially Clyde-the boy turned completely red and, not knowing what to answer and staggering a little because of the intense kiss, went to meet with Clyde.

Kenny smiled when he saw the boy stagger and then sighed. After an hour of detention, he could do whatever he wanted with Butters. Then, he turned his face to where Stan and Kyle were looking at him, avoiding in any way possible to look at each other and without moving from their seats, as if they were stuck there.

-What's the matter?-asked the boy of the orange parka after fixing his hood again.

-Are you staying in detention?-asked Kyle then.

-Yeah, you two heard what the teacher said-answered the boy, frowning even more-Aren't you going home together?-he asked, as if he noticed what the problem was.

-I, have things to do-whispered Stan and, pinching the bridge of his nose, quickly walked out of the room, while Kyle squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe deeply.

-Did you two fight?-the redhead nodded-But, why?

-I…think that Stan likes Butters-answered the boy hurriedly while running away from the classroom, suspiciously wiping the corners of his eyes.

Stan liked his Butters? No, that couldn't be, Stan was more than interested in Kyle. He wondered what could have happened between his two best friends while he walked through the hallway to detention.

In other place, Clyde was trying to take advantage of the moment to get closer to Butters.

-I…Butters I have…How are you?...Better?-asked the brown-haired boy.

-I feel very good, thanks Clyde-answered the blonde.

Both boys walked through the streets of South Park. Silence reigned between the two of them. Clyde was too nervous to say anything and Butters had his mind in other place, in certain detention room with certain blonde with an orange parka, so he wasn't even aware of the silence that accompanied them until they arrived to his house.

-Butters-said the brown-haired boy while grabbing his shoulder. Butters kept looking at his hand in his shoulder and, a little scared, he brushed it off and then blushed. Kenny had told him that he didn't want Clyde to touch him. The aforementioned looked at him, confused, for a moment and then shoved his hands in his pockets-I only want to remind you about what we told you. I know that in this moment you believe that Kenny is the best, but take his history in consideration. He had never been with anyone for more than two days. I admit it, I'm surprised he has been behind you for four days straight, but that doesn't mean he'll keep doing it. I don't want to see you hurt, Butters-the boy told him, concern laced in his voice.

-Don't worry Clyde, Kenny is…He's special for me and I know that, in spite of everything, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me-Clyde shook his head energetically while giving a deep sigh.

-OK Butters, but I want you to know that there are people who love you and that we wish the best for you. Don't hesitate to call me if the worst happens, all right?-the blonde nodded and Clyde walked away from there, waving with a hand. Butters watched him walk away. Kenny was a wonderful person and he hoped with all his heart that he shared his feelings.

With his key, he opened the door, walking into the solitude of his home. The fact that his parents were gone in the middle of the week didn't surprise him at all. He still remembered the incident when his mother tried to kill him and his father confessed going to gay places. Since then, Butters hadn't been the same. Not even his house would be the same. Now, his mom and dad tried, at all costs, to revive a romance that they didn't know if they had. Butters sighed. Even with all the problems they had had, they were still together, so they should have reached an agreement. So, he decided that he shouldn't worry about them anymore.

Suddenly, he remembered what Kenny had told him and his heart jumped in his chest. What should he do before he arrived? Would it be good to make a special dinner? Yes, maybe Kenny would want to eat something before…He turned completely red. After all, none of them had lunch because they had stayed locked in that closet. He got even redder if that was possible and, very nervous, he went to get everything ready in the kitchen. The good thing was that he was good at cooking, which no one but his mom knew, because he didn't want the boys of South Park High to laugh at him. He had always liked cooking programs and he had learned some tricks and various recipes. His parents had gone shopping just two days ago, so the fridge and cupboards were replete. The boy smiled. He would surprise Kenny.

The boy of the orange parka felt his feet burning to get out of there. There were only five minutes left, but they felt like the longest five minutes of his life. He wanted to be beside him already. Hell, he had never had such a strong need for someone as he had with Butters. He wanted him so much that it physically hurt, as if they were squeezing him and he simply wanted to be beside him. Even though that day, Cartman had wanted to ruin whatever he had with Butters, the blonde had overcome everything and in spite of how mortified he had been, he had let him kiss him more times. He only hoped that that stupid Clyde hadn't dared touch him or he would have to deal with him.

He then frowned when his mind wandered to his own friends. Why would Kyle think that Stan was in love with Butters? All right he admitted it his blonde was awakening passions and he himself didn't know how he hadn't noticed how cute he was. The tight ass he had, his storm gray-colored eyes, his blonde hair that shone like the sun, his white skin that looked so soft and his lips, so tiny and pink that he wanted to be eating them all day, as if they were a strawberry that needed to be bitten so one could get the sweet flavor that it had inside. OK, he was rambling again and he could feel his little "himself" was reacting only thinking about it. But getting back to Stan, the boy was clearly in love with Kyle and he was sure that Kyle felt the same. There had to be a way to get them out of that stupidity and make them realize that. In that moment, the bell that signaled the end of detention rang.

-Wooooohooo!!!!-yelled the boy, triumphant, while he ran to the exit. He wanted to see him so much that…he felt that he couldn't deal with one more minute. Finally, he arrived to the blonde's house and a smell form inside made his stomach growl. Suddenly, he frowned. He was so distracted thinking about Butters that he hadn't remembered that he hadn't eaten all day. He, Kenny McCormick, hadn't eaten and he hadn't remembered. He wondered if the smell came from Butters' house. No, probably not. After all, what 16-year-old boy knew how to cook? If Butters' parents weren't home, the boy would surely have some frozen food they could help themselves to. In that moment, he could eat anything.

He knocked the door with his knuckles and Butters opened. He was wearing a dark blue apron, his cheeks rosy and one of them had a smear of sauce. He looked extremely adorable.

-Ah, Kenny-said the boy, smiling at him while his cheeks turned red-Come in. Get comfortable, I'm making something.

Before he could return to the kitchen, Kenny grabbed his arm. He had already taken his hood off when he licked the smear of sauce he had.

-Mmmm, it is delicious-he whispered with a husky voice that seemed to vibrate in every pore of the apron-clad boy's body, making him shudder while he closed the door with his foot behind him-Are you cooking, Butters?-he asked, although before letting him answer, he captured his lips with his own and, biting softly, he smiled, remembering his thoughts about strawberries and Butters' lips.

He licked his lower and upper lips, tasting his sweetness and pressed him against his body. He looked so pretty, blushing and with that apron. He knew he had never called a guy pretty, but it was the only word that could make some justice to how the boy looked in that moment. When they separated, Butters looked at him for a few seconds, panting, not reacting. Then, a ring was heard in the kitchen and he came out of his reverie to run there.

-Sit in the dinning room, I'll bring the food right now.

God! If outside, that smelled good; inside, the smell filled him completely and all his senses. He wasn't used to homemade meals. His mom certainly didn't make them and the few times he had eaten something similar were when he had stayed for dinner in one of his friend's houses, but the fact that Butters cooked. Oh, that was something…well, something amazing. The taste of the sauce in his cheek was exquisite, just like the taste of his skin that had him intoxicated. He felt how his knees started to weaken and his stomach filled with butterflies. He finally managed to sit at a very well arranged table and started to breathe with difficulty. He didn't know what the hell was going on, he suddenly felt nervous. But no, that couldn't be true. Kenny McCormick didn't get nervous about having sex. That simply didn't happen.

While his chest tightened slightly and his heart beat quickly, he tried to tell himself that everything was caused because he was hungry and it was affecting his mentality. In that moment, Butters walked in with stew in a casserole. He put it in the middle of the table, walked into the kitchen again and came back with a bowl of mashed potatoes, then a bowl with vegetables and finally with a pot of soup, which he served first.

-I made strawberry ice-cake for dessert-he said smiling. Kenny couldn't help smiling too. Strawberries. That boy was…amazing-I thought you'd be hungry, seeing as we didn't have lunch today-he said, nervous, while rubbing his knuckles against each other, avoiding the gaze of the orange-clad boy.

-You're unique, Butters-he said in a whisper. The boy finally lifted his gaze and looked at him. After seeing his sincerity, he blushed and then said.

-Well, you're very special too, Kenny-they smiled at each other for a moment.

-Well, let's see if it tastes as good as it smells-said Kenny. Butters smiled and they started eating. Dish after dish, everything tasted absolutely delicious.

-Mmm, seems like it is OK-said Butters smiling.

What he didn't notice was that, after releasing that pleasurable moan because of the food, certain part of Kenny's anatomy had started to react. And the boy, every time he finished a dish, was getting more and more nervous. He had cleaned every single one of his plates, he hadn't left anything at all. It was the best thing he had tasted in his life. Well, after Butters' lips, but if he had to make a list, the first would be Butters' lips and in second place his food. There wasn't anything more delicious. Dessert time had come and the strawberry cake hadn't disappointed him, but seeing Butters' pink tongue come out of his cavity to taste that appetizing dessert was making him wriggle in his seat uncomfortably. His penis was hard and was waiting for the tiniest opportunity to attack. Nevertheless, everything was chaos inside of Kenny. He felt more nervous than he ever had felt in his life and he had no idea of why. Usually the part of the sex was the simple one to which he would react with ease, but he was very conscious of the fact that the cute blonde, who was looking at him from the corner of his eye while he took his last bite of strawberry cake, was a person that would make him feel something. He didn't know what, but he didn't know if he was prepared for that. Butters picked the dishes and took them to the kitchen. After he finished washing them, he returned, where he found that Kenny was still sitting and had a lost stare.

-Are you OK?-he asked aloud. Kenny finally looked at him and nodded-Do you want to go to my room?-asked the boy, with his cheeks tinted pink.

Kenny didn't know if his legs were going to respond in that moment, but even then, he nodded.

TO BE CONTINUED…

WELL I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND PLEASE SEND YOUR COMMENTS


	16. To Sleep with Butters

**WELL FIRST OF ALL AS ALWAYS I WANT TO THANK THE WONDERFUL ** Wolfy-chan Elric 91 WHO BETAREAD THIS FOR ME, WITHOUT YOU I THINK NO ONE WOULD CONTINUE TO READ THIS

**Chapter 16.- To sleep with Butters…**

Kenny seemed to have more strength than he thought possible, because he managed to get up from the chair with relative ease and followed Butters to the stairs, admiring his ass on the way there until they arrived to the second floor hallway. They stopped in front of a door. Butters opened it and his room was at an arm's reach. Both boys walked in.

-I thought that maybe you could lay down until you feel better-said the boy and, blushing, turned to look at anywhere but Kenny, who smiled widely. That sensation he had wasn't going to stop him from what he had planned to do with Butters, especially if he looked that sweet.

-I feel fine, Butters-he said, getting closer to him. The boy finally saw him. He was paralyzed when he saw his smile-This is gonna be an unforgettable night-whispered Kenny, he didn't know if to the blonde or to himself, but in that moment, it didn't matter at all.

He smiled widely before putting his lips over the soft, pink ones of Butters with a gentleness he didn't know he could transmit. The boy answered him in the same way. He wrapped his body with his arms, enjoying having him so close. His warmth went through his light, blue shirt and through Kenny's orange parka, who started to feel tingles everywhere. He licked his lower lip, while enjoying its softness, to then start to kiss his cheek and the lower side of his jaw. The taste of his skin was extremely unique. His light kisses became more intense while he approached the neck, which he sucked with delight, enjoying feeling how his pulse quickened while broken pants could be heard resounding in the room. Unable to resist it, Kenny detached himself from Butters' neck, only to observe his face. His mouth was slightly open and his cheeks pink. When he noticed the intense look, he turned completely red and tried to avoid his gaze.

-No, I wanna see you-whispered Kenny-I wanna see you completely-he told him while guiding him to the bed. The boy let himself be guided.

So, when Kenny put him in bed, making him lay down and he smile at him in that way that made his face seem to burn; which made him look completely adorable, Kenny licked his lips while the butterflies in his stomach seemed to stir up a 1000 percent. Slowly, he slid his hands across the waist of the boy underneath him, strategically touching those places that were half-uncovered and the soft, sensible skin of Butters could be perceived, who gave a surprised start at the cold fingers that caressed him.

-Ke…Kenny?-the aforementioned didn't answer and simply started to lift the blue-colored shirt, as if opening a present he had wanted to see for a very long time.

Soon, Leopold's torso was exposed and the young McCormick helped him to get the shirt off his head and arms, leaving most of his body uncovered and exposed to the hungry gaze of Kenny, who had to release a moan. He had imagined it, he had dreamed it; that night at Token's house he had felt it, but even then, he wasn't prepared to see him in that way. It was simply delicious. His skin was completely white wherever he looked. He opened his palms and rubbed his stomach and chest against them. That was the softest skin he had ever felt and caressing him felt goddamn good. He lowered his face until his lips were leveled with his stomach and gave it a big kiss, making Butters giggle nervously.

-What…What are you doing?-he asked, getting up slightly with his arms. The boy, looking directly at his eyes, smiled at him slyly while he slowly stuck out his red tongue until he put it in that exact place.

The blonde gave a surprised gasp and when Kenny ran that tongue across his stomach, he couldn't help but lay down again with his mouth turned into an "o", which made Kenny feel completely powerful. He had him in his hands. Enough of those dreams and those moments when they were interrupted. Now, Butters was at his mercy and he would have him completely. He continued caressing him with his tongue, tasting and enjoying his softness while, with his hands, he unfastened his pants with the blonde boy underneath him not seeming to notice. Only when he stopped licking and pulled them off completely did he notice what had happened and when he sat up in the bed, Kenny had already taken off his shoes and his pants, leaving him with cute white briefs.

Kenny couldn't stop smiling, seeing the surprised and slightly nervous expression of the boy sitting in the bed, but he looked too tempting. Yes, that was the word. He wanted to eat him up. And that boy, so pale, with his blonde hair, his red cheeks, his pink lips, his storm-colored eyes and the infinite tenderness he emitted…He was feeling hot everywhere and so, with Butters looking at him with his eyes wide open, he started to take off his parka.

Butters was nervous. He felt tingles everywhere and electricity that made him feel wide awake. Here he was, in his bedroom, with only his briefs on and watching Kenny, who in that moment was getting undressed. The last time, that hadn't happened. They hadn't seen each other in that way and that made him feel slightly intimidated. Kenny's parka lied in the other side of the room. The white shirt he wore underneath had gone flying too, and his chest and abdomen were simply breath-taking. He looked a little tanner than himself, but in a natural way. His hands went to his pants while, with his feet, he quickly took off his shoes. He started to pull down the zipper and Butters had to look away.

-Look at me-said the boy with a husky voice. The boy obeyed in the act and what he saw surprised him. He didn't know why he hadn't remembered that Kenny didn't wear underwear.

Although the last time they had slept together he saw him, he didn't really remember, because that had been so fast that he hadn't had the opportunity. But there he was, Kenny, in his room, naked. He was sure that, in that moment, he was breaking more rules than ever in his life in that house, but in fact, he didn't care. Kenny's state started to change. His little "himself", which had been half-awake, was growing to impressive dimensions and the blue eyes that had never broken contact with his own held a hungry expression that made Butters feel even more nervous and, at the same time, put him in a very evident state through his briefs.

Kenny was very amused, seeing the expressions of his blonde at his mini strip-tease, but he was more than ready to start with the action. He traveled Butters body with a gaze full of desire and he stopped in those briefs, which were showing how much the boy had liked his strip-tease. He got closer to him, like a lion about to catch his prey and ended up right over him again, enjoying the touch of skin against skin and then, he hooked his thumbs inside the rubber band of the briefs, smiling widely while pulling them down quickly. When he was completely exposed before him, he kissed the pink tip that was rising little by little.

-Urgh!-was the sound that emerged from the blonde's lips with a soft moan that made Kenny feel shudders all over. With his tongue, he caressed his member, licking up and down with gusto. His wet tongue traveled across it while the boy got even harder. With one hand, he started to caress his soft testicles and with the other, he made use of the white substance that dripped from the boy and started to smear it in his fingers to touch that very sensible, little orifice. Butters was roughly gripping the sheets of his bed with his hands.

-Ke…Kenny-he said with a pant. The boy smiled at this and continued with his labor. Little drops managed to get in his tongue, completely enjoying the salty flavor. Kenny got in position and started to kiss that orifice, which had such a warm pink color, like all Butters.

-You're so pretty-he said with a husky voice.

-No…Don't do that-whispered the boy, completely red, but when Kenny put his lips in his penis again, in a big kiss, he couldn't say any more and he seemed to lack breath.

The boy used that moment to insert a finger inside that tight hole, making the boy let out a gasp. He let him get accustomed to his intromission, stretching him little by little. Soon, he inserted another finger. He wanted Butters to be as comfortable as possible and he was doing his best to make things easier for him. That white substance was being of great help; thus, he managed to insert a third finger and Butters' pained gasps were lessening while he started to touch those places in his insides that made him feel so good. Soon, Kenny felt that he was ready. He observed him. The boy was lying in his bed, with his light blonde hair spread in it. He was biting one of his hands, trying to keep down the moans that were escaping from him. With the other one, he was gripping the bed. His body looked so beautiful lying in that way. His eyes looked at him. He had grey eyes that now were as dark as the day of a wild storm and his lips were pink. His cheeks were red. His chest went up and down furiously because of the pants of pleasure that he was letting out. Kenny tried to observe him as much as he could. He wanted to have that image engraved forever inside him. Now, the only thing that remained was doing it. He felt is heart jumped roughly inside his chest and closed his eyes, just like you close them when you go down in the rollercoaster.

-Are you ready?-he asked. Butters' gaze connected with his own and what he saw bewildered him greatly.

-Yes-he whispered.

Kenny swallowed loudly while he got between the white legs of the blonde. He accommodated himself and started the intromission. He did it slowly, so he wouldn't hurt him, waiting until he was comfortable and he inserted a little more. Slowly, until he managed to be inside him completely. It felt damn good to be that way, to be completely inside that warm body that embraced him with candor. Kenny kissed his mouth, enjoying his taste and his surrender. He felt that, while being there, something had been broken inside him and he didn't even know what the hell that was, but something had changed. Something had changed in Butters too, he could see it in his eyes. Something told him that things weren't going to be the same from now on. And he really didn't have much time to worry about the future, because Butters' hips started to rock and that was causing his rhythm to increase as well. The bucks started, slow at fist, getting used to the motions and to the sensation, getting used to the rhythm of the other. Nevertheless, the passion started to win over and the rhythm started to get faster and faster. Their hips clashed with those wild pushes that turned into a part of that ancestral rhythm that could never be forgotten. Faster. Faster, harder, more intense. To the point where they felt they were going to explode, to the point where they felt they lost themselves, to the point where they weren't two people but only one, to the point where the souls met and the feelings exploded. And just in that end of the wick to light the dynamite, in that moment, Kenny heard the words he had longed the most to hear in his life. The words that meant so many things. The words that made his heart stop just before he exploded. The words that made him cry.

-I LOVE YOU KENNY!-that heartbreaking scream was left suspended in the space while white explosions filled them inside and outside, while his bodies floated in thousand of pieces to try to rebuild it selves again. After that, both boys, exhausted, fell into bed and immediately fell asleep, still linked by a hug, still one over the other.

Time later, Kenny woke up to find himself over Butters, hugging with him, who had a tender smile in his lips and a happy expression that made his heart shrink slightly. He looked at him for a moment before detaching himself from him, not without a little sorrow that he didn't want to feel. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, he dressed and walked out of the room and the Stotch's household, without even waking him up.

Outside, the night had fallen. He walked through the streets of South Park with his hands inside his pockets and a knot in his throat. He stopped and closed his eyes for a moment, remembering lively, as if right then was happening the moment when, in the climax of the orgasm, Butters had screamed that he loved him. A warm trail of tear ran down his face. "Oh God" thought Kenny. He really had turned gay, crying for something like that. His heart beat quickly. The thing was that, that wasn't all that had happened in that room, he…Hell, Butters had done something to him, because he had overthrown him. He made him feel too weird, he made him feel so much and that little word was spinning in his mind without control only with the remembrance of that night.

It couldn't be. He couldn't be in love with Butters, could he? No, that was absurd. Something like that shouldn't happen to Kenny McCormick, but…What if that was it? Because, by God that there wasn't any other way to classify that. Yes, he loved him. He loved Leopold "Butters" Stotch. He loved that innocent, cute and somewhat clumsy blonde in so many ways that made him feel strangely happy. Just being near him made him feel good, and he made love like the gods themselves, and he cooked, and he smiled, and he kissed and he loved him. His heart jumped a mile while he kept walking through the streets of his town. He finally understood. That once he slept with Butters everything had changed for him. That once you slept with Butters you had to do it again. That once you slept with Butters, you were already in love. That was it, right? He loved Butters. He took one step. He loved Butters. He took another step. I love Butters.

He felt a strong hit. A truck had run over him. He had died, but that was absolutely nothing. The most important thing that night had been discovering that Kenny McCormick could feel and love and that now he hated so much not having stayed in bed with Butters, preparing for another round.

TO BE CONTINUED…

WHAT DO YOU THINK? KENNY AND BUTTERS ARE SOO SWEET AND POOR KENNY ALWAYS DYING IN SO IMPORTANT MOMENTS, PLEASE REVIEW


	17. Melancholy

**WELL FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO THANK **Wolfy-chan Elric 91 WHO IS THE ONE THAT TRANSLATE THIS AND IS BECAUSE OF HER THAT THIS STORY KEEPS GOING.

**Chapter 17.- Melancholy.**

Butters woke up in the morning. He felt sore in parts which he didn't even know he had, but, somehow, he felt happy and satisfied. He tried to feel something around him, but when he didn't feel anyone, he opened his eyes and his happy face turned into a sad one.

-Kenny?-he called, without getting any answer. Had he left him in the middle of the night?

He observed the room and there wasn't any trace of his clothes, nothing to show that he had been there the last night other than the pain he felt in those private parts. The boy felt a knot in his throat. He didn't want to believe that what happened with Kenny hadn't meant anything for him. The fact that his friends had told him that all he wanted was a fuck didn't mean that it was true, did it? He really thought he had seen something in Kenny's eyes last night, something that told him that Kenny felt something for him, but…maybe he had been wrong, because, if not, what would be the reason to leave him all alone? Was that the way to tell him that what happened was only a one-time thing? (Although it really happened two times).

Hot tears slid down Butters' cheeks. Maybe Cartman was right. How could someone like Kenny be interested in someone like him? Kenny McCormik was a legend in school, a daring guy and he always looked so cool. Nevertheless, he, he was the good Butters Stotch, who never broke the rules, who you could confide in, who let you copy the homework, who you could play with and mock without anything happening. No, Kenny couldn't have done that, there had to be some explanation. Dizzy and stumbling, he walked to the bathroom. He was sticky and although he would have loved to wake up that morning in Kenny's arms, without him, everything seemed dirty. He took a bath, trying to erase the sad thoughts that filled his head.

When he came out, he picked his things and dressed. He had to go to school and with what happened, he wasn't in the mood. He still felt that knot in his throat and he didn't know if he would be able to do it. Finally, he decided to do it. If he didn't face it now, it would have to be another day, so it was best if he did it now. After all, the pain he felt meant that he had felt something very beautiful before. It made him feel alive, sad, infinitely sad but alive. He had to take the good things with the bad. That was what he had said many years ago, but he never thought he would feel that pain that burned his soul. He loved him too much. He pressed his hands against his eyes, trying not to cry, grabbed his schoolbag and walked to school. No would be able to say that Leopold "Butters" Stotch was a coward.

Stan sighed for the ninth time. He hated to be in bad terms with Kyle. Not being able to go pick him up to walk together to school was like torture. Anyway, he had already imagined he wouldn't want to be something more than his friend he would have to get used to the idea, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt, damnit. Why did everything always have to be so complicated? Why hadn't he realized his feeling before? H should have done something about it. Maybe he still could do something about it, he had to go with him and tell him…what?

-Arrrg!-he messed his hair up before putting on his always faithful hat. He grabbed his things. Then he opened his house door and right there was Kyle, pacing left and right just in front of his house.

-I should tell him "Hi Stan, I'm fine with you liking Butters, but I thought that you and me… what?" No, just no. I just have to try to make things go back to normal and tell him that I care about him and that I wish him the best and that…But if I say that, then-

-Kyle?

-Not now Stan, I'm trying to think what to tell you-started to say the redhead, then stopped pacing and turned to look at him-S…Stan?-the boy greeted him with a wave. The boy of the green hat blushed slightly-I…just…

-Who said I liked Butters?-Stan asked finally with a frown, seeing that his friend apparently lost his voice.

-You said it.

-WHAT?! When?-asked the boy, shocked.

-Yesterday you said that Butters was cute and smart and…

-Well, he is-Kyle frowned and tried to hide the angry gesture that was, however, very noticeable-What's the matter?-asked Stan, concerned.

In other part of South Park , Clyde walked out of his house, his head lowered. Yesterday Butters had rejected him, he just touched him and he immediately backed off. He didn't know what to think about it. Kenny couldn't be of the faithful type and even if he wanted to play with him in that moment, that didn't mean that he wanted to be like a steady couple. Kenny didn't love Butters, bet he did, and Clyde was determined to, by any means possible, make himself noticeable in front of his blonde friend. After all, he was worthy and he was going to fight so his friend finally realized that what a good mate he could be. He would have to do any possible thing to accomplish it, and what better than going to pick him up at his house to walk to school together. He had never done that, but with the cute boy that Butters was, he was sure that he would want to keep him company, and what if it was such a little thing? Many relationships had started with even less, so that was the way to make himself more noticeable. A little livelier, he went to the Stotch's house. In the same moment he arrived, he was able to see Butters coming out of his house, having tear traces in his cheeks.

-Do you feel bad, Butters?-asked him the boy after running to be closer to him. The blonde looked at him, confused for some seconds.

-No, no, thank you Clyde-he said, trying to wipe the tears that brimmed on his eyes again.

-Was Kenny the one that put you like this?-muttered the boy frowning, very angry. Upon hearing the name, without noticing, Butters gripped his heart, squeezing it with his hand.

-No, Kenny didn't do anything-whispered the boy, visibly nervous, while swallowing saliva difficultly.

-Don't defend him Butters, especially not after he made you cry.

-No, he…he didn't make me cry, it was my fault because…

That showed the kind of person that Butters was. Even after that guy had made him cry, just like everyone knew he would, he was defending him. It couldn't be, that boy was already in love with Kenny. That idiot didn't deserve him, and if he made him cry after only a week of chasing after him; no, not a week, only five days and he had already broken his heart. That bastard wasn't worth the aggravation.

-Leave it at that Butters. Don't suffer, I'm here. I will protect you Let me hug you-he said as he embraced the trembling body in his arms. The boy hung onto him, grabbing the sleeves of that brown sweater while he let his cry out on his shoulder.

Kenny had woken up at early morning. He had died the last night, yes, bet he felt as light as a feather. Being in love really did wonders, but even more the guy he was in love with. He smiled widely. There couldn't be a better boy in the world than Butters. He was smart and handsome and fitted his body perfectly. Little by little, he would instruct him in the pleasures of sex and that was something that, only thinking about it, made his penis grow more that it ever had thinking about anyone else. Besides, the sex of the last night had been great. No, it hadn't been sex. His heart beat rapidly. They had made love. For the fist time in his life, he had made love and it had felt damn excellent.

He sighed. Well, he would have to get accustomed to those sighs that came every time he thought about Butters. To the wet dreams with his blonde too, but thinking that he could make them all come true made him feel damn good.

He stretched in his bed like a cat. The morning would come soon and he would be able to see him again. He would go to look for him at his house. He hoped that the fact that he had left him alone for a few moments wouldn't bother him much. Then, he started to remember. Moments of his life ran in front of his eyes as if he was living them again. Moments in which Butters had been in his mind, and even then he didn't realize what he felt for the boy. He has just found himself watching him with the corner of his eye, enjoying the color of his lips, his well-built ass (although he usually watched all the girls and boys of South Park , only to not miss anything good). But it was different with his blonde. In some way, he had always tried to protect him, like that time when the boy had been in the bathroom and had to escape from the Hallway monitor so he wouldn't be scolded, because he knew the problems that would be with his parents if they found him arriving late to class.

**Flash-back**

-Oh, Ke…Kenny. What are you doing here?-asked him the boy when he bumped into him in a corner.

-I'm going to smoke at the back of the school-he answered-What are you doing here Butters? It's very weird for you to arrive late to class. Be careful, because Cartman is the Hallway Monitor and he gets very strict when he does that.

-Oh, I forgot about that. But I had to go to the bathroom, or I wouldn't be able to be at peace in the classroom-commented the boy of the sky-blue sweater.

Kenny smiled, imagining Butters' bare ass. That had to be a good vision, after all, Butters seemed to have skin as soft as a baby's. He shook his head. He shouldn't think about Butters like that. He didn't know why, but he thought that it was very perverted (even if he was an expert in the matter) to think like that about the blonde.

-Come with me-said the boy of the orange parka, grabbing his arm-I'll help you to escape from Cartman-the boy looked at him, his eyes shinning with joy.

-Really?

-Yes, c'mon.

He led him through some deserted hallways until he was finally able to make him arrive to where the classroom was.

-Tha…Thank you so much Kenny. Are you coming in?-asked the boy. Kenny shook his head.

-No, I think I need a smoke before facing the teacher.

-O…OK, thank you-he said giving him a hug that left Kenny stunned for a few seconds and with a weird sensation inside of him. He tried to forget about that and kept walking. Cartman would be pissed if he found out what he had done.

**End of Flash-back**

And now he didn't have to imagine how his ass was. He smiled, totally content. Butters had always been his interest, he had always been the only one, but he hadn't realized that. He had fallen in love with Butters, with the sound of his laughter, of his way to smile and simply of everything of him. God, he loved him so much. He sighed again as he watched the light illuminating his room. He started to fix himself to go to school, if he wanted to go for his boy before going to school, he would have to hurry up. When he was ready, he walked out of his house. He now noticed that his house was a little far from the Stotch's, after all, they lived in the medium-class families part of the city while he lived in the ghetto, but he didn't mind as long as he could see him soon.

The smile in his face was getting bigger as he got closer to Butters' house. Would he have to tell him that he loved him? That made him very nervous. He had never told that to anyone, but he would have to do it. The blonde deserved to hear it, and he was sure that he was a person that would appreciate the words that came out of his mouth. Finally, he arrived to where his boy lived and the first thing he saw was Butters hugging Clyde .

"What the fuck was going on?" Wondered the boy of the orange parka, frowning.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS**


	18. The others don’t matter, just do it

**I WANT TO THANK **Wolfy-chan Elric 91 WHO IS ALWAYS SO GOOD AT BETA READING THIS FIC FOR ME, I KNOW NOW THAT PLENTY OF YOU ARE READING IT AND I KNOW IT IS BEACUSE OF HER WONDERFUL WORK.

**Chapter 18.- ****The others don't matter, just do it. **

-I, I gotta go-said Kyle, turning around. Worried about him leaving, Stan grabbed his arm, saying:

-What's the matter Kyle? Why are you getting like this?

-Because I always believed that if you ever liked a guy, that guy would have to be me, wouldn't it? Why would it have to be Butters?-he asked with his eyes closed, trying to hold back the tears and with his hands fisting because of the shame of saying that aloud.

-Kyle!-said Stan, surprised.

-Forget it, I said nothing.

The boy of the green hat tried to release his arm from his best friend and run off, but the other pulled him close and, looking straight into his eyes, he smiled and, getting their faces closer, he kissed him. Their lips touched in a passionate kiss that they had desired so long ago without even being aware of it. It was comfortable, as if they should have always done that, as if the life they had had until before that moment had been nothing more than a prelude to that union of lips. When they broke that sweet kiss, Kyle felt dizzy and confused while Stan looked overflowed with joy while caressing his friend's cheek with a hand.

-It has always been you Kyle. The only one I have liked is you. The only one I love is you. The only person in my heart yesterday, today and always has been you, Kyle Broflovsky.

The boy, with his cheeks completely red, looked at him with his eyes glazed with an emotion he hadn't even realized he had.

-I, Stan, oh God, I'm so happy-said the boy, with a knot in his throat-I love you Stan. I don't know why I didn't notice. I think that because we always got along so well, hung out, had fun and did everything with each other, I hadn't noticed what I really felt. But only thinking that you were in love with Butters…Well, it made me feel extremely bad, I knew we hadn't made any agreement or anything, but…I think we had to go through something like this to put our relationship in perspective, right?-said while smiling at him.

-Don't look at me like that, Kyle-said Stan suddenly.

-Why?-asked the redhead, surprised.

-Because if you keep looking at me like that. I'll have to kiss you again-Stan smiled at him while Kyle gave him another look-Ok, you asked for it-whispered the boy, pulling him close, squeezing is body against is own and kissing him passionately wile Kyle snaked is arms around is neck

Kenny just stood there, static, seeing the scene unfolding before his eyes. He wasn't able to move for a few seconds. Clyde was hugging his Butters. What the hell was going on? Then, everything seemed to sink into his brain and he arrived to where both boys were. Clyde was the fist one to see him and shot him a dirty glare.

-What the hell are you doing? I believe I had told you to stay away from Butters-said the boy.

The blonde, hearing that voice, seemed to react and, turning around quickly, he looked at the boy of the orange parka with wide eyes. Kenny saw him then and his heart seemed to crack a little. He could perfectly see the trace of tears in Butters eyes, which now were reddened. He could see the way his breathing was labored and that saddened expression that had settled in his face.

-Butters?-asked Kenny, getting a step closer to him, while he felt a knot forming in his throat. He didn't like to see the boy he loved crying and he felt the need to kiss him and, with caresses and kisses, erase any trace of sadness he could have had.

-Oh, Kenny, I…-started to say his blonde, when the boy; which Kenny and Butters, looking at each other, had forgotten, interposed between them.

-Get away from him, Kenny-whispered the boy with a threatening tone.

-You're not gonna tell me what to do, Clyde-answered the boy.

-Well, I'm telling you. You have no shame, after making him cry like that, you believe you have the right to come here and bother him again-Kenny frowned, angry.

-And who told you that you could get your nose in things that don't concern you?-he told him.

Butters seemed to be so dismayed and choking on his tears that he couldn't talk.

-I'm Butters' friend, so I can get my nose into whatever I want if that means protecting a person that is so important to me. You got what you wanted, didn't you? You got all you wanted from Butters, so don't come to mortify him even more. You knew you would break his heart, and even then, you kept chasing after him. Leave him alone already, goddammit. A boy like Butters shouldn't be with trash like you. Let's go Butters-muttered the boy, grabbing the blonde's elbow, who; still in shock, wasn't able to do more than follow him, looking at Kenny, who just stood there, static.

All the things that Clyde said made sense. What damn good thing had he done to deserve being loved by Butters? Kenneth McCormick couldn't move from his place while he saw his blonde, walking away from him more and more. He was walking away from him, walking away from his love, walking away from his heart. Suddenly, tears came to his cheeks. They had always called him a piece of shit, a worthless guy, the town's trash, the pervert, the guy everyone could have fun with but who no one could really take seriously.

However, Butters was an angel. He was always right, he was such a good guy and always thought so highly of people that was scary. He was scared of hurting him and he had done that. He had hurt him. And yes, he had thought that only one night with Butters would be enough, but it wasn't like that. One night with Butters wasn't enough. He needed him. He didn't know if he deserved it, but hell, should he give up at all? Would their destiny be to hurt him always? They barely slept together last night and he had already broken his heart. He had made Butters cry, and that was something he couldn't forgive himself for.

In that moment, Tweek and Craig were on their way to South Park High. Tweek was letting himself be guided by the hand by the boy of the blue hat while, somewhat calmly, he took a sip from his coffee and looked at Craig from the corner of his eye. The boy turned to look at him and smiled at him. The boy with messy blonde hair frowned slightly.

-What's the matter-asked the boy concernedly, stopping

-Why not?-asked the boy and took another gulp of coffee, making a weird gesture.

-Why not what, Tweek?

The boy took another gulp pf coffee to give himself courage and with his cheeks reddened, he told him.

-You didn't kiss me, gah! Forget what I said! Gah!-he turned completely red and tried to let go of his boyfriend, very nervous. Craig smiled widely and pulled him close.

-You wanted me to kiss you?

Tweek met his eyes for a few seconds and then turned his gaze, trembling while, taking another gulp from his cup of coffee, he nodded slightly, trembling a little.

Craig gave a light laugh to then get closer to Tweek and give him a passionate kiss in his mouth, sharing the traces of coffee that the nervous boy was still savoring while, a little more relaxed, he enjoyed the warm kiss he was giving him. Enjoying the particular taste of his boyfriend and the calmness that brought him the mere fact of being in his arms as if nothing could go wrong; as if there, being in Craig's arms, could be sheltered form the world's problems. The arms of the boy of the blue hat were circling his waist and the boy, still holding his cup of coffee in one hand, held with his arm onto Craig's arm.

-Mmmm, you taste delicious, Tweek-whispered the boy with a husky voice into his ear, making him give a start, but he smiled a little more calmly, until something in front of the street caught his attention.

-Kenny!?-Craig; who was still holding him, angry, let go of him.

-What!?-he said, angry.

Then he followed his boyfriend's gaze and noticed that the McCormick boy was just in front of Butters' house and he seemed to be crying, which was easy to identify because his hood, which always looked dry, had wet paths in the part where his cheeks were. They turned to look at the place the boy was looking at and they were able to see Butters and Clyde walking away side by side.

-Something's not right. Shouldn't be Butters the one crying?-Craig whispered suddenly, frowning and then pulling Tweek by the arm in the way of the boy of the orange parka and continued-We have to go see what happened.

Tweek let himself be guided and took another gulp of his coffee.

-Hey McCormick, may I know what the fuck is wrong with you?-said Craig. He wasn't used to subtleties. The boy turned to look at him without even noticing that they were there, he was too deep in thought.

-Gah! Kenny is hypnotized, gah! He's going to die, gah!

-No Tweek, I think he's only shocked about something-said Craig while he caressed his arm to comfort him, which seemed to calm him slightly.

-Bu…Butters, I…I don't deserve him but…I, I love him-Kenny said between sobs, more to himself than for the other boy to hear him.

-Gah! What did you say?! You love Butters!?

-So, our cute friend managed to win you over-said Craig with a smile. Kenny, who finally noticed that the other boy were next to him, blushed and tried to wipe the trails of tears-I know how you feel, Kenny-said the boy of the blue hat with a sigh.

-What do you mean?

-I also believed I didn't deserve Tweek-he muttered in a low voice and looked at his messy blonde by the corner of hi eye, who frowned, having not heard what he said. Kenny, who heard what he said, asked:

-Really?

The boy blushed slightly and, scratching the back of his head, he nodded.

-I liked him, but I felt that; you know, being who I am, I couldn't have anyone as pretty as him-he smiled nervously and turned lo look at the coffee-addicted boy again, which seemed to give him enough courage to keep talking-You know how I was Kenny. We aren't very different and Tweek, well, he's special, and I've always something very different for him that I've never felt for anyone else. And I decided that if he was interested in me and I was his happiness, I would try any thing possible to do it. I would have to make an effort and, for Tweek, everything would be worth it to keep trying to make him happy. So I overcame my fears and decided to go for it for him, and you see, I did it and I'm the happiest guy in the world.

Tweek smiled at him, looking right into his eyes, making Craig give him a tender kiss in his lips, showing him all the feelings he felt for him. When they separated, he turned again to see the boy of the orange parka and told him:

-If what you said is true and your happiness and his are on the line, Why the hell don't try it? Maybe it's the best thing you do in your life. Who can say if you deserve Butters or not? The only thing I know is that you're important to that boy and it seems that he's important to you too. So fuck the others, just do it-he said, embracing Tweek with an arm, smiling to him.

TO BE CONTINUE . . .

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? LIKE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE LET ME KNOW, REVIEW PLEASE


	19. A Strange Ally

AS USUAL I WANT TO THANK Wolfy-chan Elric 91 WHO BETA READ THIS FOR ME AND TO WICH I OWE THAT PEOPLE ARE READING THIS FIC AND ENJOYING IT, I CAN'T SAY THANKS ENOUGH!

Chapter 19.- A strange ally.

Stan smiled widely while he headed to school with Kyle, who had a big smile. They felt at peace with the world, being one beside the other and knowing their real feelings made them feel comfortable and happy. It was amazing what just a few words could make to people. The simple fact of saying "I love you" took away so many anxieties and tension that made them feel relaxed for being accepted.

-Hey idiots, what the hell happened to you?-said Cartman behind them while he joined the duo, who could only make a grimace of distaste. If something, or more like someone, could ruin the day, that was Eric Cartman.

-What do you want fat ass?-muttered Kyle

-Wooo! Can't a guy greet his friends? One might think that you have no manners. Besides, I'm going to pick Wendy up, so I was on my way and when saw them I thought "Mmm, why not greet my good friends Stan and Kyle?"-he said in that annoying way.

-All right Cartman, we're not in the mood now. What you did yesterday made us very angry.

-Yesterday?-whispered Cartman, scratching his chin while walking beside Stan and Kyle, who didn't stop at any moment.

-Don't play fool, we're talking about the flyers you gave-said Stan, trying to keep his anger from getting into his head.

-I was only telling the truth Stan, that's what a good journalist must do.

-But you're not a journalist Cartman, you did it just to piss Kenny off. Besides saying that we were the ones that gave Kenny some weird bugs and that we're as gay as the rainbow colors-quoted Kyle.

-I just told the truth Jew. I've always known that you only have to take one more step that turns "Super Best Friends"-he said, making quotation marks in the air-into fuck buddies, he he he.

Kyle couldn't take it anymore and gave the boy a strong kick in the balls.

-Ooooh!-complained Cartman.

-You're a jerk-he said while he walked to Stan, who had his eyes wide open. Kyle grabbed him by the hand and they walked away together.

-OH! Aaawww, I knew it! You're fags, oooohhhh!-muttered Cartman while he let himself fall to the ground, taking his intimate parts with both hands.

-Cartman?

-We…Wendy?-whispered Cartman opening his eyes, which he had half-closed because of the pain. The girl with long, black hair was looking at him, frowning.

Cartman tried to get up quickly only to fall to the ground again with a grimace of pain, but without uttering a single groan. He didn't want his girlfriend to hear him complain, at least the moment before he got up.

-What happened to you?

-It was…the…stupid…Jew-he said between pants. The pain was starting to fade.

-What did you do to Stan and Kyle now?-whispered Wendy, rolling her eyes and letting out a big exhalation.

-Me? The stupid Jew kicked me-said Cartman with just a big face of pain and indignation.

-I know you Eric-said the girl, looking directly into his eyes, to which Cartman stared back and looking like he was going to crumble. He was just about to talk and the more intensely the girl looked at him, the more the boy succumbed, until finally, not being able to resist he gave up.

-Stan and the Jew were holding hands. Surely they're already fucking, although that's what I've told them that would happen sooner or later, but when I pointed out the obvious, the stupid Jew kicked me.

-You called them fags again-said Wendy, shaking his head while the new information started to sink into her brain.

So Stan and Kyle were finally together? They sure had taken a long time to tell each other, things were getting into place. She smiled. Those two deserved to be together, it was just too obvious how much they loved each other. Now the only problem was Cartman. The girl smiled at Cartman coquettishly while looking directly into his eyes. The boy blushed and paled within a second and then frowned slightly.

-What do you want Wendy?-he said, rising an eyebrow.

-I hadn't noticed how handsome you look today Eric-whispered the girl, getting closer to him. He pressed her body to him and caressed his chest with a hand while she embraced him with the other, smiling at him very closely. Cartman swallowed difficultly. He had never been able to resist Wendy's charms, her blue eyes looking at him in that way were sending trails of arousal to certain part of his anatomy. He tried to act strong.

-What do you want Wendy?-he repeated with a shaky voice.

-Well…mmm-she moaned in his ear, which made him tremble from head to toe and hug Wendy strongly to have her closer.

The girl took the opportunity to kiss him right in the mouth, which wasn't a sacrifice. What she felt for Cartman in those moments was almost animal desire that always made her want to jump on the boy at every minute and had made her distracted from school more than she should, but thanks to them having always been good at manipulation, neither were affected in their grades nor in their reputations. Cartman kissed her heatedly, and when they separated, Wendy smiled even more widely. She knew that in that moment, Cartman would do anything she wanted.

-I want you to let them be together.

-Huh?-said the boy, looking at her lips as if they were a magnet and wanting to kiss her again.

-Stan and Kyle, Kenny and Butters too. If by any reason I find out that they broke up in any way, I'll know that you had something to do with it, understand?-the boy was starting to catch into what his girlfriend was saying and he didn't like it in the least-And if that happens, you won't have any of this for a looong time, dear-she said while the hand that caressed his chest slid to his pants and touched lightly with her fingers, only grazing the throbbing essence of arousal of her boyfriend, who just moaned slightly.

-Mmmkay-the girl laughed heartily.

-I didn't know that you could imitate Mr. Mackey so well-after saying that, she kissed him passionately again and, taking one of his hands, she pulled him to the school entrance. After all, she didn't want to be late.

Kenny was walking beside Craig and Tweek, who looked so at ease that it made him feel more desolate than he already felt. He had to make decision now. He loved him, that was true, more than he had ever loved anyone. Scratch that, he had never felt what he felt for Butters with anyone else. And well, that boy, how could he live without that boy? Without his smiles, without his commentaries, without his looks, without his lips, without his kisses. Just thinking about it, he felt his heart squeeze with pain. Besides, when had anyone known that Kenny McCormick was a coward? Nowhere, in any moment and under any circumstance had he ever given up and this wasn't going to stop him. Butters was his. Clyde wanted to take him from him and he had claimed him as his the previous night. He could still perceive his smell in his skin and the sensation of having him in his arms. Could he take that Clyde's arms were now the ones to embrace him, that those sickening lips kissed his blonde's sweet ones? Could he take that someone, anyone who wasn't himself, tried to do with Butters what he had done to him the previous night? Only thinking about it, he felt fire running through his veins. No, it wasn't spontaneous combustion, he wouldn't explode, he had gone through that. It was only the pure strength that he had inside what made him feel that way. Besides, there had been so many hours since he had kissed him that…he felt he was missing something. Yes, he would fight till the end. He wouldn't give up that easy, that stupid Clyde would know what was good. He was going to know what Kenny McCormick was capable of. Butters would have to be beside him. That idiot had robbed them from the next day morning and he would have to recover it at any cost; no matter what he would have to do, he would do it. And with determination in his eyes, he marched with his head high to school, determined to look for his blonde.

In school, Clyde was kneeled next to Butters, who was sitting in his desk without knowing what to do. Kenny had left him the last night, bet he had come back.

-He came back-he whispered between sobs.

-But how long?-Clyde told him.

-Huh?

-Please Butters, it's not that I want to make you cry, but…-started to say Clyde. He turned to look at him and the wet, bright eyes of the blonde were looking at him. The chocolate-haired boy felt his heart shrink-All I'm saying is that Kenny's like that, it's not as if you just met him. We already know him and we know how he is. Sooner or later he was going to do this to you and it's best that everything ended like this, before he means too much to you.

To the blonde, it seemed as if he had been run over by a bus. Should he believe that? It wasn't as if Clyde was telling him something he didn't know, but seeing that his personality was very trusting and his heart was screaming for hope, he decided that there would have to be a good reason for what happened and if what he had seen in Kenny's eyes last night was true, there had to be something he could do. He had to make Kenny love him. He wondered, which could be the best way?

TO BE CONTINUED…

NOTES: POOR KENNY AND POOR BUTTERS BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THIS FIC AND PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS FOR READING!


	20. Making Kenny jealous

**FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEW THIS FIC, I'M GLAD PEOPLE ARE LIKING IT, AND ALSO I WANT TO THANK MY WOUNDERFUL BETA READER **Wolfy-chan Elric 91 WHO I OWE THAT PEOPLE ARE READING AND EJOYING THIS FIC, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS

**Chapter 20.- Making Kenny jealous.**

Cartman was frowning while he looked at his reflection in the men's bathroom's mirror. He didn't like the things he agreed to when Wendy was so close to him. He agreed to anything if she put her hands in the right place and kissed him in that passionate way, and this time she had really made him promise something stupid. Protecting fags? God! But it seemed that he wouldn't have to worry about losing accessibility to his girlfriend, because those fags really looked like they would last. Nothing had made them break apart, no matter how stupid it was. Anyway, he knew that it would be very difficult for them to break up, he had always told the Jew and Stan that they should get a room, it was more than obvious. No problem there. About poor-ass Kenny, well, he always got what he wanted and he supposed that if Kenny himself didn't want to be with Butters, there wouldn't be a problem about it with Wendy. However, and even if he hated to admit it, he had never seen the boy in orange act in that way. Everything was very weird. Would Kenny want to be with Butters more than one night? Even after he fucked him to satisfy his curiosity? He sighed deeply. And about that idiot Butters, if he suddenly wasn't interested in Kenny… But, what the hell? Kenny was the best thing that could ever happen to an idiot like him. Besides, that kind of ino…innocent boys…

"Ugh, that word makes me sick" thought the boy while he put one hand over his mouth and with the other he splashed water in his face.

Well, that one surely had to feel something for poor-ass, or he wouldn't have given him ass. That's how that kind of people worked. Cartman knew that perfectly, it was thanks to his knowledge of people that he had been able to manipulate them most of his life.

-Yeah, who knows what happened yesterday. Butters ended up crying and Clyde brought him to school-whispered Dougie wile he fixed his glasses.

-Well, Craig told me that Kenny looked very bad this morning-Token said while he walked to one of the bathroom stalls.

"Shit" thought Cartman, who just a few seconds ago was happy because maybe Kenny and Butters weren't together. He closed his eyes and saw Wendy, her long black hair and that body sooo…No, he couldn't let those two break up after all. He had worked very hard so Wendy would notice him and now she was going to dump him because of those idiots. No, that wasn´t in his plans. Why did they always have to complicate his life? He knew he shouldn't have "friends", they were just too much trouble when their reactions and actions weren't in his plans. Well, he would have to do something.

Then he smiled, formulating a plan. The fact that he had to bring them together didn't mean that he couldn't have fun for a while, besides getting revenge for the stupid Kenny daring to hit him the last day. Yes, everything was going to be veeeery well.

Meanwhile, Kenny; a little more composed, walked into the classroom. The first thing he saw was Butters. His eyes were red from crying too much, but he wasn't crying anymore. The trails of tears that had been in his cheeks were dry and his face was a little dirty because of that, but for Kenny, he had never looked cuter. Smiling, he walked closer. Clyde looked at him from behind Butters' desk with hate. Kenny, without caring, got in front of the Blonde's desk and got near him. His face was so close to Butters' that he made him turn completely red.

-We have to talk-he whispered so only he could hear him.

Butters nodded, still feeling the knot in his throat that remained since he had woken up. Then, a shadow was seen in the door and Cartman appeared. Quickly, he got to where Kenny and Butters were.

-Hey Butters, I have to talk with you about something-he said hurriedly, looking at Kenny with the corner of his eye.

-A…About what Cartman?-asked the boy, frowning slightly.

-It's very important-said the boy, without answering the question.

-What the hell do you think you're doing, fat ass?-muttered Kenny menacingly.

-Look Kenny, I only want to have a private talk with Butters, so don't get involved.

-I have all the right to get involved because…-the boy of the orange parka started but Clyde, behind Butters, cut him off saying:

-And who gives you that right, eh Kenny? As I said, you got what you wanted from Butters and you even made him cry, so I think that any right that you could've won was lost this morning. I don't want you to make Butters suffer more than you already made him, so you better get away from him.

-Yeah Kenny, don't get involved in this-Cartman said while, grabbing Butters by the arm, he took him to the hallway pushing Kenny in the process, who was too entered into the argument he now had with Clyde to notice what was going on.

-You're no one to tell me anything. Look Clyde, if you don't stop getting your nose into what doesn't concern you…

-What are you going to do? Hit me? Just because of wishing the best for my friend?

-And who says that I don't want the best for him?

-Please Kenny, you, more than anyone, know that you've never cared about Butters more than to spend the night, so don't give me those hypocrisies.

-I care about Butters! I care about him more than I've ever ca…-Kenny's eyes got wide and, turning completely red, he looked around. Everyone was looking at him with shock and Clyde was almost falling off his chair.

-What…What did you say?-said the brown-haired boy, still unable to believe what he heard.

In that moment, Stan and Kyle arrived, holding hands, which unleashed the screams of excitement of everyone in the classroom. There were some who were paying bets they had made about if they were or weren't and when were they going to come out to the other. Both boys didn't pay them attention and instead of that, they walked to Kenny, frowning.

-Hey Ken, we saw Cartman looking very suspicious, taking Butters to the music classroom. We didn't knew if you were aware of it, but you know that with Cartman, you can never expect something good-Kenny's eyes were wide open.

-Shit!-he said and ran off to the music classroom. That stupid fat ass has escaped with his blonde and whatever he was saying or doing couldn't be good.

As soon as he has taken Butters out of the classroom, he yanked him through the hallway to a quiet, specific place to talk with the boy.

-Cartman, can I know where are you taking me?-asked Leopold, frowning.

-Don't worry Butters, I only want to talk to you without being interrupted.

When he found the music classroom, he quickly got in, taking Butters with him in the process, and closed the door behind them.

-Okay Butters, yesterday I told you that Kenny was too far out of your reach, right?-the blonde nodded-Well, I have decided, because I have a big heart, to help you.

-Help me?-asked the boy, his frown getting deeper.

-Yes, help you-repeated the boy with a condescending tone, to then continue, a little calmer-Yes, I'll help you to make poor-ass Kenny want to be with you-Butters gaze lit up, but a shadow of doubt came across his eyes.

-But how?-he asked.

-It's very simple Butters-said Cartman with a big smile-You just have to make him jealous.

-Jealous?

-Of course, it's the easiest thing in the world. If Kenny believes that you want to be with another person, then he's going to realize how important you are in his life and is going to be more interested in you. So, I think that's what you can do.

-And how would it be, making Kenny jealous?-asked the boy, without understanding.

-Shit, Butters, you really are an idiot. The question here is who would be willing to pretend to be interested in you…-started the boy, scratching his chin in a pensive gesture and then, as if a light was going out in his head, he said-Oh, yeah! Clyde, of course. Clyde would be willing to do it.

-Bu…But I…-the blonde started to say. Cartman looked at him, exasperated.

-What? -angry, he asked.

-Well, I don't know how is that going to help me.

-Fuck, Butters, do I have to explain it to you again?

When the blonde didn't answer, an exasperated Cartman inhaled deeply and, trying to relax as much as possible so he didn't explode in front of the boy, he started to lie while patting him in the shoulder, making himself clear.

-You're going to spend more time with Clyde. You're going to let him hug you and touch you for Kenny to see. When he does, he's going to get very jealous and in the end, he will have to admit that he likes you more than anyone. That way, everyone wins-he concluded, smiling while he thought: "Especially me, because that stupid Kenny will have to suffer. And he's going to as long as things go according to my plan. And if at the end the two of them stay together and declare themselves faggots together, better yet for me, because Wendy would be more than happy. So, no matter what happens, everything will be to my benefit at the end, like always."

Butters was thinking about it when the music classroom door slammed open and the only thing that could be seen was orange. Kenny has just arrived and he didn't look happy. He yanked Cartman by the arm, getting him off the blonde, while he took the aforementioned by the shoulders and looking right into his eyes, he said:

-Are you okay? Did that stupid Cartman do anything bad to you?-the blonde shook his head.

-I…-he started to say, turned his gaze from Kenny's and started to get away from the boy of the orange parka-I want to go see Clyde-he said in a whisper. Cartman, who as looking at them, smiled widely. His plan was starting to work-Besides, classes are about to begin-Butters commented nervously while he walked out of the classroom with a hurry. Kenny stayed there, static, not knowing very well what just happened.

TO BE CONTINUED…

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? CARTMAN IS STILL CARTMAN, WILL KENNY SAY HIS FEELINGS TO BUTTERS IN TIME?


	21. Strategies

AFTER SUCH A LONG TIME I FOUND A BETA AND SHE'S GREAT! Mizuni-no-neko I THANK YOU AND I'M SURE LOTS OF PEOPLE THANK YOU BECAUSE THERE'S ONLY FOUR MORE CHAPTERS TO GO TO FINISH THIS, SO READ ON.

Chapter 21.- strategies

Butters was nervously walking down the school hall. He couldn't believe that he dared to say that. Was Cartman right? He probably was, besides he needed a way to figure out if Kenny could love him at least a quarter of how much he loved him, that is why he was willing to try it, although he didn't felt good about it. The blonde boy nervously rubbed his knuckles together, he'd have to talk to Clyde about it, he was hoping he wouldn't get too mad because of it.

At the same time Kenny was still looking at the door through which Butters had left.

"Woooojo Kenny, I think our little Butters don't want anything to do with you."

Said Cartman, smiling, which made a certain part of his brain explode inside of Kenny who furiously got near Cartman and grabbed him threateningly by his sweater.

"What the fuck did you tell him fatass?"

"Nothing that he hadn't heard before, Kenny. I think his friends convinced him that you and him . . ."

Cartman, who until that moment had been smiling, made a disgusted face before continuing.

"That you two could never work. And I think Butters for the first time of his life is thinking well, who would have thought that the little fag was such a thinker?"

Kenny pulled his sweater more tightly and kneed him in the balls.

"Uuurrrg! Damn you poor bastard!"

Murmured the boy before falling to the ground.

"All of you guys are crazy, the fact that you can't have kids doesn't mean you can leave me without my fireman, you son of the bitch!"

Kenny wasn't even listening to him, his mind was in the other classroom and on a certain blond that had disconcerted him, why things had to turn out this way? Damn it! That damn reputation that he personally had managed to get was getting to him. Butters had told him de loved him, well actually he had screamed it while they were making love, but still he didn't think he would had lied. The most likely reason was that Cartman had said something to him. But this was just another point against him, because Butters getting away from him could be the opportunity Clyde was looking for and he could just take him away. And for the love of God that he wouldn't allow it! He entered his classroom and looked at Butters, who blushed. But he seemed to be making an effort to focus on everything but him. Kenny smile under his hood, that boy was his and nobody would take him away.

"That I do what?!"

Said Clyde in a shocked whisper looking at Butters who blushed, he just told him the plan Cartman had planned.

"We . . . Well I just wanted you to help me, I . . ."

Started to say the boy, his cheeks turning pink and rubbing his knuckles against each other with a nervous gesture. Clyde felt his hearth melt, it hurt him when he saw him so sad in the morning. And in spite of everything he wanted him to be happy. Maybe Kenny could value what Butters had to offer, after everything he had said earlier he was doubting his own thoughts about the young McCormick. He was hoping that he was wrong, because Butters seemed to really care about him. Anyhow if as he thought it was more likely Kenny didn't feel anything serious for Butters, maybe the boy could give up and turn to a friend, someone who would offer him all the love he needed and who would truly be interested in his happiness. Whatever happens this could just help him become closer to the blond and maybe get a kiss or . . . Clyde turn a deep shade of red and smiled, making Butters smile too.

"So…?"

The brown haired guy nodded.

"Very well Butters, I'll help you."

"Thank you, thank you!"

Said exited the blond, hugging him while Clyde felt himself floating over the clouds and returned the hug smiling.

Kenny, after entering the classroom, had been held out because of Kyle and Stan.

"Hi Kenny."

Said Kyle, all smiles. Kenny watched him for a moment and his eyes wandered from his arm to the hand of the red-haired guy who was holding his super best friend Stan's hand. The guy in the orange hood smiled widely.

"I guess you guys made up and now you're going to fuck each other senseless?"

"Kenny?!"

Screamed Stan, all red and wide eyed.

"Ok, ok, you haven't talk about it yet, I . . ."

He stopped talking when he saw Butters hugging Clyde, something deep inside him seemed to boil as if a fire was burning deep inside him, filling him. His eyes were throwing daggers of anger, which Stan and Kyle felt immediately and, frowning looked at where the other guy was looking.

"Wow, Butters and Clyde?"

Stan murmured.

"Hey Stan."

Said Kyle warningly, tightening the hold of his hand, Stan then watched Kenny.

"What happened?"

He asked him.

"I don't know, but something tells me that Cartman has something to do with it. Butters was a little sad this morning and we were about to work it out, but I think the fat ass told him something. Besides, that asshole Clyde thinks he can take away what is mine."

He said with anger in his voice.

"Then you admit it."

Said Kyle. Kenny, who at the time was still looking at Clyde and Butters, turned to look at the redhead.

"What?"

He asked.

"You're in love with Butters."

Said the boy matter-of-factly.

"But I already said so, I'm in lo. . . ."

The boy started to say. But when he was about to finish the phrase, he kept quiet and blushed.

"Wow, but . . .God Kenny, how come you haven't told him?"

Said Stan, frowning.

"Well I, had never been in lo . . . Well you know, and that is why I have never told anyone that I lo. . . God. Besides Butters is sooo cute that I just want to kiss him all day, just looking at him makes me so hard that . . ."

"Woooo, too much information Kenny!"

Said Kyle, blushing.

"Damn it, this stuff only happens to me."

Kenny said while he went to sit on a chair. He looked at Butters and felt his stomach shrink, he had to tell him what he felt but it was so big that he felt the emotion fill him. He'd have to do it, although first, he would love to kick Clyde's ass for been too near his blond. But he was afraid that if he did just that Butters would be mad at him. What could he do?

"Kenny, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright."

Answered the boy behind his hood.

"We have never seen you like this. It really hit you hard, huh?"

Said Stan, half smiling. Kenny didn't lift his head. Kyle and Stan looked at each other

"Don't worry, Kenny, we'll help you. I don't think Clyde has made a move on Butters yet."

Said the boy with the green hat.

"Like someone could forget Kenny McCormick."

Said the boy with the orange parka, half smiling."

"Well you have to prove who are you, you have to tell him what you feel for him."

Said Kyle exitedly.

"Butters is a sweet guy who really cares about other peoples feelings, so you have to prove to him that you are serious about him. Because you are serious, right?"

"Of course I'm serious!"

Said the boy with the orange parka. But after he realized the conviction with which the statement was told he feel his cheeks turning red. Why the hell he had said that? Yes, he love Butters, but who said that he wanted something serious? Why did he kid himself? He wanted something serious. Suddenly sex with anyone else seemed dull in comparison with what he had done with the blond. God, just thinking about it made him hard and vibrating with emotion. He had to make him realize he was willing to do anything for him. Cartman had made it seem like things wouldn't work out between them, but Kenny would do anything to make it work. Stan and Kyle smiled. At that moment he saw Clyde grab one of the blonde's hands and caress it tenderly smiling at him. Butters was a little pink in the cheeks and was smiling at him too.

"What if I just kick Clyde's ass?"

He asked his friends, who just give him a look that made him sigh.

"Yes, I know it would make me look bad. But one can dream right?"

Said the boy, giving a one-sided smile.

"Very well, let's establish a plan. First we have to separate Clyde and Butters, so you can talk alone with him and clear up the misunderstanding."

Murmured Kyle conspiratorially.

"Yes, and I know the perfect person to do it."

Said Stan with a huge smile.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

I HOE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND WAIT 'TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER


	22. ¿Can a blonde win over another blonde?

**Hi, I'm back, sorry for the late update but my other beta left my story, things happen, but anyway I have a wonderful and very quick new beta Kive to whom I'm absolutely grateful and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, only 3 more chapters to go**

**Chapter 22.- ¿Can a Blonde win over another blonde?**

-Hey Bebe-

Greeted Kyle with a smile.

-Oh, hi Kyle, What brings your cute kosher ass near my desk? -

Greeted said blonde smiling back and sensually tucking a long lock of hair behind her ear

Stan frowned.

-Oh Stan, I know cute little Kyle right here is completely yours, no need to get jealous, it's been years since I stopped liking this pretty boy-

She said winking at the green hated clad, who frowning asked

-Did you ever like me? -

-Sure, Kyle- Stan said - when we built the club house and . . . well, why the hell am I rambling about it if there are more important thing to dis… -

-Look Bebe, I need you to take care of something for me-

Interrupted Kenny looking at her straight in the eyes

-You know Clyde-

-Sure, we used to date but . . .-

-Well . . .-

The guy in the orange parka interrupted again making the blonde girl frown.

-You gotta help me, I was wondering if you could maybe distract him with your assets?-

The girl looked at the aforementioned for a few seconds, smiling nodded with appreciation and without even turning her head back at the other three guys answered

-Hmm, alright, I could do him-

She said with a very sexy tone to which Kenny smiled, he really liked that girl, they were very alike and he trusted she could distract Clyde enough time for him to make his move on Butters, Kenny smiled looking at his blonde from the corner of his eye, he was looking back at him but when he realized this he blushed and turned his head looking away, trying to hide the fact that he was staring. Yes, things would have to work out this time, at that exact moment the teacher walked into classroom and everyone had to return to their seats, just a little after Cartman entered the room walking a little funny, which made Kenny smile with satisfaction, he deserved it, Wendy looked at him worried but with an eyebrow raised, wondering what he could have done this time.

The class was really boring and the parka wearing guy couldn't help looking at his blonde with longing just sitting right beside him, and whom to his amusement was getting a little more nervous as time went by. Even though Clyde tried to help him by passing him notes that made Kenny frown every time, Kenny hoped he could still look at him in that certain way he could make Butters blush just by that.

Finally the teacher stepped out of the classroom after the recess bell rang, Kenny immediately got up and walked towards Butters' seat while Bebe did the same with Clyde, he approached the blonde's desk and leaned really close to him

-I have to talk to you-

He whispered to the now blushing and shivering blond.

In that moment Clyde came in

-Hey Kenny, Butters and I were going to . . .-

That's when Bebe grabbed Clyde by the arm pulling him towards her.

-Hello Clyde-

She said seductively, the brunette boy was almost paralyzed.

-Oh, hi Be . .be-

The nervous boy managed to say, that girl really made him quiver, she was unstoppable and for the little time they had dated, she had been like fire between his hands, he had always felt vulnerable in front of her as well as excited and nervous, that was one of the reason he had gone after Butters, the blond boy was cute and quiet, just what he needed, besides he had always cared about him and worried about his well being. But he just couldn't handle that blonde girl looking at him that way, she made him feel weak in the knees and a certain part of his anatomy was starting to react.

-I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me-

She asked, winking at him.

-What?!

-C'mon Clyde, I know you wanna to do it, I'm not going to beg you-

She said sensually caressing his arm, while she leaned against the boy pinning him to the desk.

-I . . .I . . . but I already have plans with Butters-

He managed to say

-But he already left with Kenny-

Said the girl while brushing his check with her soft hand, Clyde turned around to where Butters was supposed to be, not finding him there, damn! He had escaped again, that Kenny was really clever, however that was not what he was worried about at the moment, the only thing in his head was Bebe's blonde hair brushing against his ear, and her lips getting closer and closer to his, he couldn't escape this one, especially when her kisses awake all the burning passion buried inside him, Butters would have to handle things by himself, even though he didn't think that he would have any trouble because Kenny wasn't as bad as he had thought at first, he was probably already in love with Butters, and he had admitted he did care about him. He sighed, hugging Bebe tightly into his arms, god, that girl sure was hot, nobody could say that Bebe wasn't persuasive; she always got what she wanted.

---

Butters had been nervous the entire class, he couldn't take his eyes away from Kenny and even thought he tried, he just couldn't make him believe that he didn't care, Cartman had given him good advice but it was just too hard, besides when he was in class Kenny was staring at him the whole time and he couldn't help but blushing every time he did so, he could feel his eyes running up and down his body, so when Kenny tried to speak to him after class he tried to look indifferent, he even tried to ask help from Clyde but just when he was about to do it Bebe came into the picture to speak to him, that's when Kenny grabbed him by the arm and he couldn't do anything but to let him, so now they were finally inside the janitors closet.

-Kenny, I . . .-

He started to say, however he couldn't continue because of the lips of the guy wearing the orange parka that were already on top of his, and fireworks seemed to start to pop up everywhere.

Kenny had managed to take his blonde out of the classroom and take him away from Clyde, he wanted to tell him what he felt but when they entered the small closet, having him so close to him made him loose his head, that sweet smell and the softness of his skin. He pushed him softly against the wall, in a quick motion he took off the hood covering his head and joined their lips together, Butters' lips were soft and oh-so-delicious, his hands started running up and down his body anxiously, he lifted up the smaller blonde's shirt to caress his skin, placing his arms around him hugging him tightly, they were now so close he could feel the rapid beating of his heart, he never wanted to let go. Butters' arms were already around his neck while the blonde with the orange parka bit the other's, he lift him up so that his legs were around Kenny's waist, and he was kissing him again sucking his lower lip, Butters' moans were echoed on that little closet.

-Ke . . . Kenny-

He panted, sending shivers down the guy in the orange parka's spine, he softly kissed the other boy's lips, he was so sweet and he loved him so much, he kissed him one and a thousand times while hugging him tightly, god he had missed him! It seemed like ages ago that they had been together like this, even when it had only happened the night before, but there was too much going on and a lot of things had happen that he had thought they could never be like this anymore, that was why at that moment he felt something so big that made him tremble from head to toe, just by having him in his arms and giving himself so willingly, god! That was wonderful, he slid his hand down the smaller blonde's pants to touch him, skin to skin, the small flinch Butters made when he felt the other boy's hand there made him feel in control, like nothing bad would ever happen, but as usual, destiny had other plans.

In the classroom Clyde was trying to get Bebe off of him, yes, she was a very sexy girl, and yes, he was totally hard for what she was doing, but he made a promise to his friend, he had promised Butters to keep up with the charade and he had to help him, the boy surely had a reason to want to get away from Kenny, that guy had showed that he felt something for Butters but . . . he couldn't help but remember that he made Butters cry just that morning, ¿what could have happened between them? Finally he managed to get away from the blonde girl after he gave her a knee trembling kiss that left her sitting at his desk with dreamy eyes

-I'm sorry Bebe, but I have something to do-

Was the last thing the boy said before running outside the classroom, ¿where the hell was Butters? The day before he missed lunchtime so he could be anywhere, ¿where could have Kenny possibly had taken him?, he had to think like the boy in the orange parka, he would surely want a place with some privacy and of course, Kenny would rather find a dark and lonely place were he could do stuff to the sweet blonde, the kind of stuff that Clyde would rather not to think about, because if he did his nose would start bleeding, he was running down the hall when he figured it had to be the janitor's closet, but when he opened the door he didn't have to imagine what was going on, Butters was half naked with his pants lower down showing a fair white skin of his butt while one of Kenny's hands were lost inside the front of Butter's pants, his legs were wrapped around Kenny's waist. The guy with the orange parka was shamelessly showing his face while he passionately kissed a very flushed Butters, a scene screaming sex, well that and the moans, messed up hair and clothes all over the place gave Clyde a very good idea of what had happen and because of it he fainted.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

So? what do you think? you like it? I hope you did and I'll try to update more often


	23. Help from hell

**Hi, I'm back first of all I want to thank my amazing beta Kive who, btw is helping me beta read the first chapters and I'm very exited about that, she's doing such and outstanding work and been so helpful I don't think I can thank her enough, anyway, wait for those chapters and of course keep reading**

**Chapter**** 23.-**** Help from hell****.**

Kenny had been really enjoying feeling up his blonde inside the janitor's closet, until he felt a beam of light entering the small room; someone had opened the closet door and was now interrupting. Butters was the first one to notice, and when Kenny's eyes finally adjusted to the light, he smiled, the boy in his arms had disheveled hair and a blush darkened his cheeks, he was panting and his swollen lips moved slightly as he exhaled. Kenny couldn't help it and kissed him again, but the blonde who seemed to be suddenly coming back to reality, opened his eyes wide and desperately tried to get away from Kenny, quickly tugging his pants back on. Kenny frowned, that was when Butters saw Clyde lying on the floor unconscious, just outside the janitor's closet.

"Clyde!!!" Exclaimed Butters worriedly, and went running to help him.

Kenny frowned again, what had happened to Bebe? Why was that idiot there, meddling? And why the hell was _his _Butters worried and helping him?

"We have to take him to the infirmary."

Said the boy in the blue sweater, a little bit more at ease now that he didn't have to be with Kenny inside that closet any longer, it was really unnerving, the fact that he gave in so easily to Kenny's desires, after all Cartman had told him Kenny would probably fall for him if he made him jealous, and Clyde had agreed to help him do it; however, being near Kenny made every though on his head fly away, leaving him only with the sensation of the rapid beating of his heart. He could only feel and see Kenny; all his senses were filled with the orange parka wearing boy's scent.

"Kenny." Murmured the kneeling boy, looking straight at the blonde's blank stare.

'Fuck!' thought Kenny, his entire plan had fallen apart right in front of his eyes, and he didn't even get the chance to confess his feelings for Butters, although he must admit, he'd never regret what had happened in that closet, after a moment he finally heard Butters' worried voice very near to him, and without giving it any thought at all he grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close, leaving no time for the other boy to even complain.

"Ke . . . mph."

He kissed him, hot and deeply, without caring that he was right in the middle of a school hallway, with the janitor's closet door wide open and a passed out boy lying on the floor, without caring what could happen, he kissed him, trying conveying all his feelings into it, into the touch of bare skin, leaving the poor sweet blonde seeing stars everywhere, the kiss lasted only a few seconds but it might as well lasted hours.

Butters gaze was completely clouded his mind now wandering somewhere else, Kenny smiled slightly, not without a little bit of sadness as he grabbed Clyde by the arms, he felt bittersweet inside, he was so close to him and yet so far, somehow Butters seemed to be getting even more distant to him.

"Butters?"

He called out to the boy who still had a lost look on his face, finally the blonde reacted and blushing turned to see Kenny holding Clyde.

"Could you help me?" - He asked.

"Of . . . of course Kenny."

Answered the boy rushing to grab Clyde's legs as they quietly carried him to the infirmary, Kenny tried to gather enough courage to say something, he wanted that moment to be special, but, maybe if he didn't told him right now, he wouldn't have another chance to do so. Finally they arrived to the infirmary, leaving Clyde in one of the beds, as they just stood there waiting for the nurse.

"Last night . . ." Kenny started

Butters blushed as the events of the night before came back to his mind.

"I, when I left . . ."

The orange parka wearing clad could see his blonde's look change, he seemed a little bit confused, but then smiled slightly.

"But you came back." He murmured.

Kenny looked at him straight in the eyes and smiled, Butters smiled as well.

"You again?" Asked the nurse as she entered the room.

"Oh, right! Clyde fainted."

Explained Butters leading her to the bed where they left the brown haired boy lying; Kenny sight deeply and with a bitter look on his face, left the room.

"¡KENNY!!"

Shouted Stan and Kyle when they saw him, the boy waved.

"So? Did it work?"

"What happened? Did you tell him?"

The boy denied with his head.

"My god Kenny!!!"

"After all, maybe I'm not the right guy for him." Kenny said miserably.

"You're such an asshole."

Said a voice behind his back, Kenny turned around to see him, there stood Damien, Kenny's face paled.

"Yes, I can see you remember me. You know what it's like to die at any moment, so tell me, is this how you want to leave things?"

Kenny felt his hearth shrink, had the son of Satan come to take him to the other world? And if that was the case he had just wasted all day, without telling the boy he loved what he felt about him.

"Alright, quit with that idiotic face, no, I haven't come for you" He paused "…but Kenny I hope you won't let go of whoever is making you look like such an idiot because believe me, it's worth looking like an idiot for someone you care about, just look at Stan and Kyle."

"HEEYYY!!!"

They both yelled in unison. Kenny finally laughed.

"Right." The blond nodded. "But if you didn't come to take me to hell, why are you here?"

Damien's cheeks turned a shade of red, which didn't match at all with an all-wearing-black guy, and who looked like a bad boy no matter what, but before he could answer, someone greeted.

"Oh! Well good evening to all of you comrades."

"Ah, the French dude."

Said Stan nonchalantly.

"I'M NOT FRENCH!!! I'M BRITISH!!!"

Ranted the good looking blonde guy, who along the way had stopped wearing his usual beret, in the hopes of making people stop confusing him with a goddamn French guy, but he was wrong, customs are very hard to break.

"Pip." Whispered Damien.

"Whatever." Said Kyle.

Kenny looked at Damien, he had the biggest idiotic face he had ever seen, that mean that . . . he looked at Damien, then looked at Pip, then again at Damien... he knew.

"You two had slept together."

He said in a matter-of-factly tone, without the need of reassurance. The British blonde walked next to Damien with a blush on his cheeks.

"How could he know?" He whispered .

"What?!!!" Said Kyle and Stan in shock.

"Yeah, I came for Pip."

The black haired boy, smiled as he looked at the blonde with puppy eyes, grabbed him by the waist and kissed him passionately taking his breath away. Stan and Kyle looked away uncomfortable while the dark haired boy hugged Pip by the waist and lifted him up for another kiss that seem to last for ages, Kenny stared at them surprised, if any couple was weirder than that he'd really like to meet them, he himself had thought that Butters and him weren't the perfect couple, but _they_ really took the lead, he smiled slightly, 'if they are together' He thought 'that meant that Butters and him could also be together'.

"Damn!"

"What?"

Asked Damien raising his head to look at the boy with the orange parka, who had suddenly remembered that he had left his blonde with stupid Clyde. Kenny's head turned in direction at the infirmary, maybe he should go back to see how his blonde was doing and he could tell him how he felt but . . . he scratched his chin in deep thought.

"Go before I turn you into a duck-billed platypus again for being an idiot."

Said Damien rolling his eyes.

"Where would our dear comrade Kenneth go?"

Asked Pip finally awakening from the passionate kiss he'd just received.

"To the infirmary, to claim what is his."

Said Damien hugging Pip tightly by the waist.

"Now if you allow me, I have some plans for the two of us."

Said the boy smiling maliciously.

"Oh, very interesting, what kind of plans would those be?" Wondered the innocent blonde.

"Well, that you'll have to find out for yourself."

Damien whispered hotly in Pip's ear, biting it softly making Pip's face go red, as he allowed Damien to lead the way to a mysterious place.

"I wonder if he would take him to hell." Asked Kyle to himself out loud.

"I've no idea." Replied Stan.

Kenny was still standing looking in direction of the infirmary, and when he finally decided to step forward, Butters stepped out of the room with Clyde by his side.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

So? what do you guys think? just two more to go


	24. Found out

SO, i'M BACK! KIVE YOU'RE AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH! okay I'll stop yelling now lol, I'm exited that I can post another chapter, Kive, my beta-reader help me as you might know and it's back so enjoy.

Chapter 24.- Found out

Kenny and Butters stared at each other for a few seconds without exchanging one word, Clyde following them with his eyes.  
The school bell rang.

"Hey you didn't came back to class..." Said Craig approaching them while holding Tweek's hand.

"What happened?"  
Asked Stan, frowning and looking at the students coming out of their classrooms.

"Oh well, Mr. Garrison had another one of his crisis, and he's locked up in the cafeteria with a bunch of wooden sticks talking to them like he was in a concert or something... also, he has a watermelon, I wonder why."

"Uhm, does that mean classes are over?" Asked Clyde hopeful.

"Yeah, we're finally free. Although I think the SWAT team will be here soon 'cause they think Garrison has a bomb."  
The boys sighed.

"Come on Tweek, I have some coffee in my house, you have to come..."  
Craig said slowly to the boy.

"Gah! Really? Let's go."  
Everyone but Kenny smiled, who was still looking at Butters; suddenly everyone started to walk towards the entrance being followed by the rest of the students. When they were outside Clyde turned to Butters.  
"Would you like to come over to my house?"

The blond looked at him, and was about to answer when a certain orange-parka-wearing-boy looking like a bomb just about to explode showed up.

"No Clyde, Butters won't be going anywhere with you."

The brown haired guy frowned. "He won't? And, could I ask Why?"

"Calm down, Kenny."  
Said Stan placing a hand on the boy's arm.

"Butters, do you want to go anywhere with this guy?"

"Kenny-" Came Kyle's worried voice.

"I-I don't know, I . . ."

"You ought to want to be with me."

"What?" Asked a voice behind them

"I told you Wendy, this two just want to fuck each other, although Butters would probably rather have Clyde to fuck him."  
Said Cartman grinning. Clyde couldn't stop blushing, Butters didn't know where to hide, and Kenny couldn't see straight because of the anger rising up inside him.

"Shut up Cartman!" Shouted Kyle angrily.

"What? I'm just telling the truth." Shrugged the boy.

"I'm warning you Cartman." They heard Wendy say.

"But it's crystal clear that Butters wants Clyde to fu . .-"  
He couldn't finish his sentence because Kenny had kicked him so hard that he was left on the floor seeing stars, the boy in the orange hood turned around to see Butters and Clyde, and -because of the turmoil- all the tudents of South Park High were surrounding them looking at the spectacle.

"Don't believe stupid Cartman." Said Kyle.

"Clyde is my friend and I . . .-" Started to say Butters.

"Look Kenny, could we at least know what your intentions with Butters are? Because to tell you the truth, since Token's party you have been acting weird and if it is true that you don't have anything to do with him, I don't know why you are even in here."  
Demanded seriously the brunet boy, several people on the crowd agreed.

"My parties are just awesome!" Added Token smiling.

"Shut up, can't you see there are more important things going on right now?"  
Said Wendy looking at Token, without caring that Cartman was still rolling around on the floor in pain, he deserved it.

"Come on tell him." Stan encouraged.  
Kenny was starring at Butters straight in the eyes.

"I, Butters, I mean Leopold, I . . .-"  
He suddenly felt his hands all sweaty and everyone's eyes on him.

"I LOVE YOU GODDAMMIT!" He managed to scream.  
Everyone gasped in surprise, the blond boy turned completely red, but not as much as Butters who right now, didn't have any idea of what to do, he rubbed his knuckles against each other rapidly, then he just smiled.

"Re . . .really?" He asked nervously.

"Have I said that to anyone else?" Kenny answered as they heard loud noise coming from the crowd.

"I love you."

He whispered approaching him, the boy looked at him straight in the eyes again.

"I love you."

He said caressing his check with one hand.

"I love you."

He whispered softly taking off his hood to kiss him, which aroused more gasps from the crowd. Their lips touched slightly feeling the soft and sweet lips of Butters who was smiling, he placed his hand down Kenny's chest while he hold him by the waist pulling him closer, kissing him warmly enjoying just the fact that he could have him this close, not caring that the whole student body was around them or whatever they could be saying, they were on their own little world where only both of them existed, where they could only feel their lips touching against each other, and the nonstop butterflies running trough their bodies, their breath mixing as they opened their lips to taste their mouths fully. Their hearts beating at the same time like one only heart, and their souls linked with love and pleasure.

"I love you."

Butters whispered when they finally broke the kiss, those words only managed a rain of kisses to fall down all over his face until those lips met his' again, Kenny drank from them enjoying every touch, feeling like he wouldn't need anything else for the rest of his life, and at that very same time feeling himself getting harder against his blond's legs. When they separated their lips, he smiled because he knew that from now on he could do with him anything he wanted, so hard and so many times as he wanted and at that moment he wanted it so badly, he was ready to take him to the nearest janitor closet or preferably to the closest bed and make love to him until he couldn't any more, until he was left weak and after having him that way, close, hug him to never let him go, he heard applause coming from the distance, and the smile Butters gave him, assured him that everything was good in the world while his eyes transmitted all the fire of the desire he was feeling right at the moment.

"Kenny?"  
He heard the nervous voice of Kyle behind him, the boy in the parka kissed Butters again softly in the lips, and felt someone tug at the sleeves of his hoodie.

"Kenny?" Now came Stan's shriek.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
Answered the boy without tearing his eyes apart from his blond, kissing him again biting his lower lip.

"KENNY!" He heard several people yelling behind him.

"WHAT?" He yelled back.

"LEOPOLD "BUTTERS" STOTCH!"  
An explosion going off inside the school was heard, but nobody took notice, Kenny's face turned completely white, and he could feel his blond tensing up in his arms, Kenny put on his hood again pulling hard at the strings and releasing the smaller blond in the process.

"Mom? Dad?"  
He heard Butters mumble, before turning around and looking at his parents who were frowning.  
Suddenly behind them were heard sirens and police cars arriving, SWAT trucks arrived and the team of police officers stepped out, inside the school they could hear screams.

"They made a giant watermelon explode, every hallway is filled with fruit and seeds."  
The police officers ran inside, everyone else was rooted to their spots looking at where Kenny, Butters and his parents were.

"Come with me Clyde." Came Bebe, pulling the boy aside, who had his eyes wide open still impressed to see Butters' parents right there.

"And I was thinking on going to hell."  
Damien smiled while holding a very disheveled Pip by the waist, the boy was completely red and his clothes and hair looked completely messed up.  
"This is just getting better and better."

Linda looked at her husband and smiling widely said: "I told you he was gay."

"Alright, alright you win."  
He replied holding out a ten dollar bill, everyone stared wide eyed and started to mumble looking at Butters' parents exchange money.

"Does that mean I'm not grounded?" Asked the small blond smiling.

"Well, not today young man but you have to be careful." Kenny looked at one and another of Butters' parents.

"I guess we need to talk young man." Said Stephen starring at him.

"I, just wanted to tell you that . . . I really love your son." Kenny got enough courage to grab Butters' hand and the boy smiled slightly.

"Alright, I'll accept that, but you both need to be on your best behaviour or else your dates will be prohibited." Butters' dad sighed as Linda nodded.

"Well, I think we saw that coming, so it's not a huge surprise."  
Linda and Stephen looked at each other and nodded in agreement,

"Besides I guess it could have been worst."

Butters and Kenny looked at each other and smiled.

"You could had gotten someone inside the house when we were Hawaii.." The blond blushed furiously.

"Did you?"

"Well I . . ."  
Started to say Butters letting go of Kenny's hand and rubbing his knuckles against each other trying for every mean available not to look at the orange parka wearing boy.

"Alright, that's it Butters you're grounded, when we heard about what was happening in school we drove so fast because we were worried about you, and now we'll be having to take you away from young McCormick for a week."

"Oh, hamburgers!" Gasped the boy and after taking one last glance at Kenny with yearning, he deeply sighed resigned and followed his parents inside the car, as the boy wearing the orange parka just stood there watching them walk away.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Okay, so this it's the end of this chapter, just one more to go, it's almost over, can you feel it getting to an end? wait for the next chapter and of course review this one please!


End file.
